Mermaid Magic (Season 1)
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Reanna Masen has moved once again, but this time ending up in the Gold Coast. After one magical event she befriends three girls that would share the same secret. How will her life pear out when she has to keep a certain fishy secret from her family. But making sure she doesn't become an experiment.
1. Metamorphosis - Part 1

**Note: I honestly couldn't find any transcript at all for H20 just add water! So, what I have to do is stop and start my DVD when the next line comes (I have all three seasons on DVD) I have no idea about the time gap between these stories will be, because I have 2 doctor who stories to do. (This story is mostly for when I need a small break away from writing the next chapter of the doctor who stories)**

**THERE WILL BE NO BELLA IN SEASON 3, Reanna is basically the character who takes Bella's place.**

**Summary: Reanna Masen has moved once again, but this time ending up in the Gold Coast. After one magical event she befriends three girls that would share the same secret. How will her life pear out when she has to keep a certain fishy secret from her family. But making sure she doesn't become an experiment.**

**REANNA'S CLOTHING LINK BEDROOM LINK ON PROFILE! (WARNING - CLOTHING MAY HAVE SEVERAL CHANGES THROUGHOUT EPISODE!)**

**Scene break**** = ~ 8 ~**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Metamorphosis – Part 1**

Reanna groaned as she heard the familiar annoying noise of her alarm clock, squinting her eyes open slightly, avoiding the streaming light coming from her window she saw the small red 'noise contraption' sitting on her bedside table. She slammed her hand down on the quiet button and ran a hand through her knotted bed-head.

Reanna lay where she was, under her warm covers for a moment just thinking. It had been almost a month since she had moved to the Gold Coast with her family. Her father had found a new job that paid more, but it was all the way in Australia which meant she had to move all the way from England so she still had a slight British accent. Her mother was deeply excited about the move, she had always been someone who loved to swim and now they were living practically right next to the beach. Her brother seemed to be okay with it, he was very much into diving and finding new sea life which would explain the job at the marine center with her father.

Reanna had been both happy and sad about the move but she couldn't exactly complain since she loved to swim and the Gold Coast had the most beautiful beaches compared to England. But, her family was known to move around a lot, although her mother and father had promised her and David (her brother), that we wouldn't be moving again after this time. Reanna could never find any friends; she had always been shy but sometimes outgoing when she got to know someone, she had mostly kept to herself though.

Unwrapping herself from the warm blanket she walked into her en-suite bathroom, luckily this move had given her the luxury of having her own private bathroom so that meant no sharing with an older brother. Reanna grabbed a pink fluffy towel from her small cupboard and placed it on the counter before turning on the bath and it quickly filled up with water but with an added touch of a strawberry smelling bubble bath solution.

She turned off the tap and undressed, climbing into the warm serene silky liquid that went up to the top of her shoulder. Her long blonde hair fell down the side of the tub, getting the tips wet in the process. She sighed; everyone would be out working today leaving her alone once again, it seemed to happen a lot lately. She didn't really care because it gave her a better chance to look around the area and she really wanted to check out the boat deck today where her father said there was a small boat waiting there in case either she or David wanted to use it with their friends.

Thirty minutes later Reanna climbed out of the tub feeling clean and smelling like strawberry's, she wrapped the pink fluffy towel around her body and looked in the mirror. In the mirror stood a 5ft 4inch girl, thin curves complimented her body so that it could make her look like a model and her eyes had a carefully toned mix of sea blue and grass green. Her natural blonde hair fell down to just above her elbows, layers were included in her hair to make it feel lighter and her skin had a tint of tan painted on her skin from the Australian sun.

Reanna dressed herself in a pair of slightly creased shorts with a blue laced two-string top that's good for a warm sunny day; underneath she wore a floral bikini that would do nicely if she decided to go for a quick swim. She put on a military style type of jacket that makes her outfit feel more casual, she was never the type of person to really worry about what she looked like which also showed as she put on her black and white sneakers and basic make-up. On her right wrist held a four-strand beaded bracelet that she wore all the time, it was given to her by her grandmother when she was five. Reanna never took it off unless she had too; there was no way she was going to afford losing it.

After styling her hair in a four-strand braid that draped over the left side of her shoulder, she grabbed her blue patterned shoulder bag and threw it over her shoulder so the strap was going across her chest. Taking her house keys from the small pot in the hallway and her phone from her desk, she opened and closed the front door behind her; making sure to lock it.

~ 8 ~

Reanna walked through the streets; moving towards the direction of the boat deck area. When she got there she had immediately thought 'There are a lot of boats, where the hell would dad put it?', which was true and there was probably more than a hundred sitting there, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. With a small frown she walked down one of the isles, holding a small picture of the boat her father had given her and David. She was walking for about five minutes now but as she was looking down at picture again, she felt another body collide into her and both of them tumbled onto their bums.

Reanna groaned in pain and looked up, feeling very sorry for bumping into the person. The person looked the same age as her which was about 15/16; she had mid-length dark brunette hair that was tied in a simple braid behind her head, wearing some causal jeans with a purple tie-dye looking top and a brown cardigan that had two small flowers in the corner.

The other girl grimaced, holding her head slightly as the force of the hit finally produced the pain after a couple of seconds after impact. Reanna let out a painful sigh as she had landed on her wrist for a moment, "I am so, sorry." She told the brunette, "I wasn't looking where I was going." She insisted, now quickly getting up while ignoring the slight pain in her wrist. Reanna held out her non-injured hand towards the unknown girl willing to help her up after her own mistake.

Cleo took the other girl's hand and pulled herself up, "It's fine," She waved off the apology, she herself had knocked into quite a few people in her time. She looked at the girl closely suddenly recognising that it was the other new girl from school, Reanna Masen. "Hey, you're Reanna Masen. Right?"

Reanna looked a little shocked that this girl actually knew her name, "Um, yeah. How did you know?" Maybe this girl went to her new school, she had been going there for about 2 weeks now but nobody had come up to her to say hi or anything; well except this guy called Zane who seemed to be a total jerk. He seemed to be the main guy around here, the main idiot who liked to play pranks on people and didn't care about anyone other than himself.

"I've seen you around school," Cleo responded, but quickly said, "I've just never had a chance to talk to you yet."

Reanna shrugged with a small smile, "It's fine. I'm pretty much a loner anyway." She admitted.

Cleo bit her lip, thinking about something. Reanna always seemed like a nice girl, she's been wanting another friend and maybe Emma would like her too, "Hey," She exclaimed, "Come with me, I was thinking of going to the Juice Net Cafe. It's where all the teens go for drink," She suggested, looking a little hopeful.

Reanna pursed her lips in thought, she really should be trying to find that boat but it's not like she'll ever use it any time in the future. On the other hand she herself had just come up with the idea herself to find the boat this morning, she could always do it another day. Reanna shook her head out of her thoughts as she turned to Cleo and nodded towards her, "Okay, that sounds great." Reanna told her, felling happy to find someone actually wanting to be in her presence.

"Come on, then." Cleo chirped, ringing her arm through Reanna's and dragging her gently towards the direction of the café.

~ 8 ~

As the two girls walked back along the boat deck each of them talked about themselves. Reanna told Cleo about her love for sea life which is something she, her brother and father actually had in common; Cleo had told her about the fish tank in her room that was full of salt water fish rather than fresh water fish. Reanna smiled at this as she told Cleo all about her own bedroom fish tank, even the fact that her dad now worked at the marine park nearby. Reanna's dad was one of the marine vets, one of the best since he was taught by his own father at a very young age. She had also mentioned about all the moving and that she's had to do since she was a kid, even how much she was happier now being in one place for good this time.

Cleo told Reanna about Emma being her best friend and that she couldn't wait to introduce them. She was about to tell Reanna about her family when the two girls heard a male voice calling them as they turned a corner, "Hey, Cleo! New girl!"

Reanna and Cleo turned around to the person confused, but both felt annoyed when they realised it was Zane Bennett. Both girls looked behind them, hopefully thinking they had both heard him wrong and he was saying someone else. You could practically feel Zane's rolling eyes as they did so, "Yes, Cleo. New girl, I meant you two." Cleo and Reanna turned to Zane at the same time, wondering what he actually wanted, "I'm having some trouble here, and so can you help?" He asked, gesturing the red zodiac parked in one of the boat sections while you could see the motor box was opened like someone was trying to fix it, but if anyone knew Zane personally then you would know he always had some ulterior motive for getting the two girls on the zodiac.

Cleo shook her head, already knowing there must be something fishy about the situation especially if he was asking her and Reanna to help him, "I don't think so." She denied, crossing her arms, Reanna did the same next to her.

"By the way," Reanna spoke up, "My name is Reanna, not the 'New Girl'." Rolling her eyes, she hated being called the new girl even though it was accurately true.

"Fine, Reanna," Zane sighed, rolling his eyes this time, "Please just help me, both of you. All I need is for you to pass the tools over, that's it." He pointed over to the tool box that was sitting in one of the zodiac's seats.

Reanna shrugged, "I know nothing about boats only where the 'on' button is on my dad's old one," She turned to Cleo wondering what her answer would be.

Cleo shook her head, "I'm no good with boats," She never really went on one unless she had too; she couldn't even swim so it was practically a danger to her.

"You'll be fine," Zane reassured them, just wanting to get his plan working and have a good laugh when it worked, "It took me a while to realize that someone took my sparkplug." He explained.

Reanna and Cleo sighed, both uncrossing their arms and walking past Zane to help him. Each of them got onto the zodiac carefully, each of them trying to avoid tripping, and falling in the water which would have meant looking like complete idiots.

"Does a boat work without a sparkplug?" Reanna asked, curiously as she took out one of the tools Zane pointed out. Behind her she didn't notice Zane quietly untying the boat from the deck and throwing the rope inside the boat.

Suddenly Reanna and Cleo felt the boat jerk and float outwards from the deck, each of them turned around to see a smirking Zane standing where the rope would have been tied. "No," Zane shook his head, "No spark plug, no spark," He then shrugged not bothered about his boat sailing away on its own; "I was getting sick of that thing anyway." He told them, smirking once again

Cleo looked at Zane irritated, trying not to look down at the water, "Why us?" She questioned, looking a little hurt, "We didn't take your spark plug!" Cleo insisted, while Reanna looked completely frustrated since the situation reminded her of when her brother had done this to her when she was eight. Although, it was a couple of years ago and David had gotten grounded as she had to wait for her dad to get into another boat and come and get her.

Zane waved out his arms, "Because you're here Cleo!" Stating like it was an obvious answer, "My dad will buy me another boat anyway." He smirked as he came up with an idea, "Tell you what, if you can get it going, the both of you can keep it."

Reanna noticed that Cleo was looking at the water slightly distressed and her skin was turning a little white. She turned to Zane, "This isn't funny!" Reanna shouted at him so he heard her from the distance.

"Are you kidding?" Zane lifted an amused eyebrow looking between the two of them, "It works for me, right Nate?" He turned to Nate as he spoke. Both of them suddenly burst into laughter.

Cleo gritted her teeth, turning herself back to Zane and Nate's direction, "Zane!" She screamed, hoping he wasn't going to leave them like this.

Zane grinned in cheekiness, "Looks like you'll have to swim for it Cleo!" He called out to the two girls stranded on the zodiac before him; both he and Nate went into another round of laughter. The two of them disappear as the boat floats through the different boats.

Reanna sighed, looking at the docks and glanced at Cleo, "We should be able to swim to the dock but we'll get wet though."

Cleo immediately shook her head, her eyes widening slightly in fear, "No- No, I-I can't swim, I won't go in the water." She told Reanna, there was no way especially when this area was really deep. Maybe if the water was very shallow but she couldn't overcome her fear right now and she played right into Zane's hand while bringing Reanna down with her. She sat down in one of the zodiac's seats twiddling her thumbs nervously, hating herself for her fear of swimming.

Reanna quietly sighed, looking at the zodiac probably there was no way she could swim and push the boat too. She wasn't that strong of a swimmer so it looked like she was stuck in the boat too as she wasn't about to let her new friend be alone, especially in this situation. Reanna nodded, "Okay, we'll stay here until someone can get us." She sat down next to Cleo, looking out in the distance to see if there was anyone around that could pull in the zodiac for them.

Suddenly both girls screamed when the boat made a jolt, not realising that it was a person who had jumped in. Reanna looked up to see a platinum blonde girl, her hair went just to the bottom of her shoulder bone but braided in two simple side braids, she was about the same height as herself and her eyes were as blue as the sky. Looking at her clothing she wore black half-legged pants with a cherry red tank top and a lighter jacket than her own but with a small pattern engraved on one side.

Cleo looked at the new girl confused as she stood up, recognising her as Rikki, "Is this supposed to be some sort of rescue?" She asked, looking around for anyone else but couldn't see anyone, "There seems to be a fatal flaw and I don't mean to state the obvious but were just floating out to sea." Cleo told Rikki but Reanna stood up seeing a grin filling Rikki's face. Rikki held up a sparkplug as Cleo finished her rant.

Reanna raised her eyebrows in surprised, "You're the one who took the sparkplug?" She stated in more of a question because she honestly didn't know what one actually looked like.

Rikki nodded at her, maneuvering herself past Cleo and Reanna so she could get to the motor box. "Zane Bennett's a pig," Rikki stated, looking up at the boy in question who walked along the deck still with Nate talking, "Anything I can do to get under his skin can't be a bad thing now can it?" She shrugged, picking up one of the tools and putting the sparkplug back in where she got it from this morning.

Reanna smirked, seeing how devious Rikki was but in a good way, "That's brilliant." She nodded approvingly. She sat down next to Rikki and watched as she put the boat motor back together.

Cleo let a smile cross her face as well, "Cool, thanks Rikki."

Rikki looked up both confused and startled, looking like she misheard the brunette, "You know my name?" She asked shocked.

"Well, yeah," Cleo drawled slightly, but now feeling like an idiot for not going to introduce herself to Rikki sooner. "I've seen you around school like Reanna, you know since you're both new." She didn't know what to say, "Oh, I meant to say hello and everything." She just gave up and sat down next to Reanna who didn't look bothered by the subject.

Rikki put the case of the motor back on it, making sure it was tightly secure before she started the engine when she turned in the driver's seat. "Hold on." Rikki told the other two girls before she moved the gears forward. Reanna and Cleo held on as the engine started and the zodiac started to go forwards at a regular speed.

Rikki steered the boat around to Zane and Nate's area, looking between Reanna and Cleo with a mysterious smile. Zane and Nate had noticed they were moving in the zodiac and looked on dumbfounded, until Rikki sped up and made a sharp twist making buckets of water splash over Zane, this caused Nate to snicker but tried to conceal it. All three girls immediately doubled in laughter, finally knowing that Zane had gotten a piece of his own medicine.

Rikki steered away from them and started to go faster, driving around in the water and waving to other people along with Reanna and Cleo. Reanna couldn't help but feel like this was the most fun she's had in a long time, maybe this was what it was like to have actual friends and do actual fun things.

~ 8 ~

The three girls continued to jet around the Marina when Cleo pointed out a tall girl with blonde haired placed in a high ponytail. Her clothing was placed over a bikini like Reanna had done but she wore a white tank top and blue half-legged pants over it. The girl started to slow up as she had noticed the zodiac coming near her holding her best friend, Cleo with the two new girls Reanna and Rikki.

"Hey, Emma!" Cleo called out, waving her hand out slightly with a smile, "Wanna ride?" She inquired, wanting Emma to enjoy the fun and finally meet Reanna properly but also Rikki.

Emma stopped and looked at Rikki with a questioning look, "Are you licensed?" She asked, loud enough so they could actually hear her.

Rikki rolled her eyes, "Are you my mother?" She retorted with a snip of attitude but moving to shore anyway when Emma finally agreed to get in and join them.

After Rikki had started to weave around in the water again she turned to the others, "Wanna go out to sea?" She asked, feeling excited that she was still riding in a zodiac.

Reanna looked at Cleo and Emma with a smile and shrugged, "I'm up for it," She put in, making Rikki smile.

Cleo looked interested although slightly nervous but Emma looked at Rikki with slightly judgey eyes, "Isn't that dangerous in a boat this size?" She wondered.

"Chill out." Rikki huffed, before putting the lever forward more, making them speed faster. They turned in the direction of the open ocean and Reanna couldn't help but feel nervous about whether the boat would actually stop in the middle of the ocean. But, at least she had a good excuse though for her parents if anything does happen, 'I was making friends', and she snorted in her head when she wondered what her family's faces would be like.

~ 8 ~

A couple of hours later they had unexpectedly stopped in the middle of the ocean, Reanna sighed knowing she should have seen this coming. It was bad karma for what they did to Zane even though he totally deserved it.

Emma made a sarcastic look towards Rikki as they had sat there in silence for a few minutes already, "Are you chilled out yet?" She bit out, feeling frustrated that she had agreed to come.

"So, were floating," Rikki drawled out, like it was no big deal, "It's not like we're sinking." Rikki protested feeling like everyone was ganging up on her.

"Not yet." Emma retorted, rolling her eyes and leaning her elbows on her knees and sighing.

Reanna sighed, turning to Emma, "Come on, Emma." She pleaded, not wanting anyone to fight, "It's not like she knew we'd run out of gas. If it's anyone's fault its Zane's for technically letting us keep the zodiac." She wasn't going to blame Rikki for showing her a good time, one that's she's been needing for a while now. Cleo sent her a thankful look, also looking like she didn't want to see fighting especially now.

Rikki felt warm inside when Reanna had tried to defend her, she never really had friends either because she was the poor girl who had to move when the place they were living in got too expensive. She turned to the girls, "I think we're out of fuel," She told them with a defeated look but then looked up and saw an island with a very large mountain and a vast number of trees covering it near them. "Feel like paddling over to that island?" Pointing over to the island she saw, to the others.

"Mako Island?" Emma made a humorless chuckle, looking at Rikki like she was crazy. "Forget it." She shook her head; not feeling tempted to go anywhere near that place.

Cleo really didn't like that idea, "No one goes there." She told Reanna and Rikki knowing they were new to the Gold Coast, "It's surrounded by sharks … and reefs … and mangroves."

Reanna bit her lip, looking at Mako before shrugging, "Guys, it's the only option we have, other than stay stranded in the middle of the ocean. That's something I really don't like the idea of." She picked up one of the paddles from beside her and handed it to Emma and passed another to Rikki while she held one of her own. Emma finally gave in and helped Reanna and Rikki paddle as fast as they could towards Mako Island.

~ 8 ~

When the boat floated to shore each of the girls got out and started to drag the zodiac further inland, with much effort needed though to make sure that it didn't just float away if the waves came up around it. If the zodiac drifted away they'd be even more stranded than before.

Cleo looked out to the sea with a hopeless expression, "How are we ever going to get back home." She whined with a frown, wanting to be back in her safe and knowing area.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Good question Cleo," She chirped, then turned towards Rikki's direction, "Why don't you ask your friend."

"Don't blame this on me!" Rikki narrowed her eyes at Emma.

Emma crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side slightly, "Oh, it was someone else's fault," She exclaimed, faking as if realised something, "Someone else took this thing miles off shore." She rolled her eyes and grabbed something out of her bag. "You three are lucky I have this." Emma brought out the flip phone from her swimming bag and opened it, seeing if she could get a signal.

"Oh, I have one too," Reanna remembered, getting her phone out of her blue bag that she also left in the zodiac. Her phone was one of those one sided phones, rather than a flip phone like Emma's. Turning on her phone the one thing she immediately realised was that there were no bars. "Dam, there's no signal. Are you getting any Emma?" She asked the taller blonde.

Emma pursed her lips in thought and shook her head, "No," She looked up at the mountain seeing how high it was, "We should try and get to higher ground," She told the other three, "Maybe Reanna and me can get a signal to call for a rescue if we're higher up." Emma turned and started to walk off with Cleo following beside her.

Reanna quickly turned to Rikki, "Come on," She budged the fellow shorter blonde, "Maybe we'll get to see something cool while we're here." She smiled at her before walking off after Emma and Cleo, making sure to check at her phone once in a while to see if she had a signal yet. After a moment Reanna saw Rikki run up to her and they gave each other a smile.

**Note: So, this is the first chapter. Each episode for H20 Just Add Water will be split between 2-4 chapters per episode as this episode will be 3 parts.**

**Let me know what you think! Fav and Follow is also appreciated!**


	2. Metamorphosis - Part 2

**Scene break = ~ 8 ~**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Metamorphosis – Part 2**

Hours later Reanna, Cleo, Rikki and Emma were still walking through the forest. They had just passed a small stream when Rikki let out a huff of impatience, "Do you have any idea where you're going?" She asked, directing her question to Emma, who was the leader of the 'follow the leader' line.

Emma passed bent down as she moved, avoiding the twig that was about to slam into her. "Just up," She told Rikki, glancing at her slightly.

"We're still not getting any signals on our phones," Reanna told Rikki as she held a branch up while Rikki went under it. Rikki sent her a small smile in thanks and continued on walking beside her. "I'm sure we'll get one soon." Reanna told every in a very enthusiastic tone.

"What if we don't get a signal?" Cleo questioned, looking between the three other girls as she also continued to move, "What if no one comes, what if no one finds us?" She panicked, there had to be a way off this island somehow and get back home.

Rikki quirked her lips into a joking smile, "We'll have to draw straws and decide which one of us eats the others."

"That's not funny!" Emma snapped, not finding her jokes amusing.

Rikki shrugged. "Jeez, just trying to relieve the tension." She rolled her eyes.

Reanna sighed and put her fingers on the top of her nose, starting to feel a headache coming on. They had been walking for a couple of hours now and once every 10-20 minutes Rikki and Emma always find something to bicker about. She was pretty much the only one who had been trying to keep everyone's spirits up since they were kind of in the same situation, the one where they were stuck on an island where no one would think to look for them there.

"You're all making this walk, worse." Reanna finally snapped with a tired sigh, the three girls looked at her in shock never seeing her act like that before. Reanna closed her eyes and calmed down, "I'm sorry," She apologised as she opened back up her eyes, "It's just you're bickering is giving me a headache." She walked past Emma to walking at the front for the time being.

Ten minutes later they walked up a steep hill and came up to two ledges' opposite each other, but in between the two rock ledges was a stream going down the mountain. The area was out in the open so you could see how beautiful it was. Reanna turned to Rikki, Emma and Cleo, "We're gonna have to jump to the other side." She told the pointing to the opposite ledge, "It's the only way to cross."

Emma nodded and deciding to go first; after she got her footing right she jumped and landed on the other side cleanly. She had stumbled slightly but it seemed pretty easy, "Okay, you just need to mind your step when you jump." Emma told the other three.

Rikki nodded and picked herself to go next since Cleo wasn't moving and Reanna seemed to be waiting to go last. Without a moment's hesitation she jumped over to the other side with more ease than Emma had.

Cleo ringed her hands to her sides looking uneasy, she glanced at Reanna who was just about to go, "I can't do it, it's too slippery," She shook her head complaining. "There has to be another way around." She looked around but all she saw was the fast moving water below her which really didn't comfort her at all.

Reanna sighed, going up to her, "Come on, I'll jump with you." She suggested. Cleo took a moment before nodding slowly but hesitantly. The two girls grabbed each other's hand but just as they were about to jump, each of the slipped on one of the wet rocks. Reanna and Cleo felt a falling sensation down a steep ramp, causing the two of them to scream as they continued to slide without stopping. At the moment all Reanna could see was darkness wherever she was, which was the same sight for Cleo.

On the ledge both Emma's and Rikki's eyes widen when they both heard the screams but also the fact that Cleo and Reanna disappeared into the ground. Rikki and Emma jumped back over to the previous ledge in a hurry. When the screams ceased they crouched beside the hole, the one the two of them saw Reanna and Cleo fall down into together. "Reanna!" Rikki screamed while Emma did the same for Cleo, "Cleo!"

Reanna groaned sitting up carefully, clutching her wrist again slightly now feeling it hurt even more thanks to that rough tumble. After adjusting her eyesight she noticed her and Cleo had fallen into some kind of darkened cave. To the side of her she saw Cleo starting to sit up as well with a grimace plastered on her face. "Reanna!" She heard Rikki call, but then heard Emma's familiar voice calling for Cleo as well, "Cleo!"

Cleo turned to Reanna who nodded, then turned back to the opening of which they had fallen from but clutching her ankle, slightly feeling like she had sprained it since it hurt to walk on or even lean on right now. "We're fine!" Cleo called up the steep tunnel, reassuring the two blondes on the surface who had screamed their names in concern and uncertainty, "We're ok."

"Can you climb up?" Emma called back, her voice more calm after knowing the two girls were ok after they fell through.

Reanna looked at the tunnel, she knew it was too steep and earlier she had noticed that Cleo was favouring her left ankle which made her believe that it was sprained or at lease bruised. It didn't help either that her wrist had been hurt even more after the fall, it was bad enough she landed on it back at the boat deck when bumping into Cleo the first time. Reanna shook her head, speaking up this time, "It's too steep Emma! The fall hurt Cleo's ankle and my wrist so there's no way to get up even if we wanted to!" She could barely see anything in this cave except the small light coming from the tunnel which led to the surface.

"Are you sure?" Rikki asked this time as her voice echoed through the tunnel, she really was concerned. Reanna was pretty much the only one that hasn't been 'technically' mean to her, and Reanna had included her when the other two didn't. Rikki had also noticed over the last couple of weeks that Reanna had kept to herself a lot of the time, something like herself with having no friends. So, maybe that's why they got along so well?

"There's no way we can!" Cleo insisted speaking in a loud tone so they could actually hear her, but rubbing her ankle trying to sooth the pain so she could walk sooner rather than later.

Outside, Emma turned to Rikki, "I've got to go down there and help them." She told the other blonde. If Reanna was right, then they needed help down there if both of them have an injury. She would need to help them and thankfully she had first-aid training at the beginning of last summer even though it was only the basics.

Rikki raised an eyebrow wondering why Emma was the one that got to go down and not her, besides why would she stay up here on her own anyway. There was nothing to do, "Are you crazy!" She exclaimed, turning to face the girl in question, "You can't just-" She was cut off by Emma's scream, she had fallen down the tunnel as well but this time it was on purpose.

Reanna and Cleo sat next to each other, both jumping in shock when they heard Emma's scream coming from the tunnel. Emma slid out from it, nearly landing on the two hurt girls as she did. When Emma got down to the bottom she instantly surveyed the cave, the walls were like a black rock and the floor was covered in beach sand. She turned to Cleo and Reanna who were both still rubbing their injured body parts wondering why Emma had come down when they were stuck anyway. "Are you really okay?" She asked concerned, looking between the blonde and brunette.

Cleo shook her head slightly, "My leg hurts a little, but it should be fine soon."

Emma nodded, "Probably a sprain then," She turned to Reanna, "Are you okay, Reanna?" Even though she hadn't known Reanna long she looked like a great girl once you got to know her. Reanna seemed to be able to stay calm easily and it had taken a lot for her to snap at them back in the forest, she'd be a great opposite to Rikki in that sense.

Reanna nodded, "Yeah," She told Emma, "I should be fine, I think my wrist is just sprained too." She knew it wasn't fractured or broken, it's had happened before anyway, so she could easily remember what a sprained body part felt like.

Out of nowhere the three girls looked up sharply when they heard another body tumbling down the tunnel, "Wooo!" The feminine voice exclaimed, feeling the rubble graze her back slightly as she slid down the dark hole. From the bottom of the tunnel Rikki popped out of it and stopped in front of them, nearly crashing into each other like Emma did before. Rikki looked up in curiosity as she saw the cave's insides.

Emma looked at Rikki with a dumbfounded and annoyed expression, "What are you doing here?" She should have been looking for something to pull them up and out of the hole not come in behind her.

"Well," Rikki tried to come up with an explanation without butting heads with the 'annoying blonde of the year', "You came down." She finally told her with a bit of attitude.

Emma pointed up the tunnel, "You were meant to find a rope or something and throw it down." Rikki seemed like the kind of girl that hated to be told what to do.

Reanna frowned, "Where would she get the rope though?" She questioned, confused. There wasn't even any in the Zodiac when she checked, which was when they were stranded in the middle of the ocean without a plan. "There isn't anything around out there that would be able to pull us up, if that was the plan anyway." She told Emma, defending Rikki.

Rikki smiled and waved her hand over to Reanna, "Exactly," She exclaimed, then turning to Emma, "Besides it's not like I'm a mind reader."

Cleo sighed, feeling another bickering session coming on so she interrupted them before they could continue, "Guys, shouldn't we be trying to find a way out of here?" She asked, speaking a little sarcastically but mostly with a concerned tone since they were now stuck in a cave rather than just an island.

Each of them looked at each other before nodding, silently saying that this was not the time to argue. Emma helped up Cleo up while Rikki helped Reanna.

~ 8 ~

"There's no way out!" Rikki exclaimed, not seeing anywhere to go.

However, Emma narrowed her eyes to a corner of the cave, seeing a small stairway leading somewhere. "Over here," She called, pointing to the small doorway that lead upwards, "This must lead somewhere." She exclaimed, taking over Reanna's optimistic feelings and hopes knowing they'll need it sooner rather than later in this case.

Reanna nodded, "It's the only place." Accepting the proposals and following Emma up the stairway but heard Cleo and Rikki following her not a moment later.

As they walked up the stairs all four of them noticed a shimmer cross the wall like there was water nearby. One by one they walked into another large caved room but all their eyes widen at the sight within those walls.

All four of them stopped when they walked in, each of them noticing the beautiful pool of water under a large hole at the top of the cave.

"No, way-" Reanna breathed, looking up in awe as she realised that they were inside Mako Island's dormant volcano.

Rikki nodded agreeing with her, also looking amazed, "We're in the cone of a volcano." She stated out loud with a wide smile, not believing it either.

Cleo though, looked worried, "It's not going to erupt is it?" She wondered, not wanting to die any time soon.

Emma shook her head at Cleo, "It's been dormant for twenty thousand years," She told her best friend, "I think were safe." She reassured.

Reanna fixed her gaze on the blue tinted pool of water. She couldn't help but feel safe here, like there was something magical in these walls. She looked up at the opening of the pool and frowned, she was sure those were tidal rings. Reanna turned to the other three and put her hand up slightly, "Umm, Emma." She gained the others attention, "Cleo said you're an expert in swimming but aren't I correct in saying that those are tidal rings?" She pointed to the pool entrance to prove her point.

Emma looked where Reanna was pointing and smiled, "They are, they're tidal rings." She nodded before bending down to take off her shoes, getting ready to see how far it was to get out of here by swimming under water.

Rikki didn't get what was so special about tidal rings, "So?" Raising an eyebrow in question and looking between Emma and Reanna who seemed to know exactly what that meant.

Emma rolled her eyes, "So," She glanced at Rikki with a small smile, "It means this pool is connected to the ocean, meaning a way out for us." With that she stood up, walking onto an underwater ledge and diving into the middle of the pool, disappearing into the entrance before anyone could stop her.

Cleo looked a little white, knowing that if what Emma and Reanna were saying was true then she would have to swim, and it would be underwater. She shook her head, glancing between Rikki and Reanna, "I'm not going to like this." She commented, sending the water an uneasy glance making Reanna cringe in concern remembering the fact that Cleo couldn't swim.

~ 8 ~

It had already been a couple of minutes of sitting on the floor waiting for Emma to return and Cleo was starting to feel antsy, tapping her fingers nervously on her leg. Reanna and Rikki had adapted themselves into a similar seating position by pulling there legs inwards towards them, nearly touching their chests. "Emma!" Cleo called, wanting to know if her best friend was ok and when she was coming back. "Emma!"

"Relax." Rikki glanced at Cleo, not feeling worried but just knowing that Emma would be okay even though she didn't even know the girl. "Just give her a minute."

Reanna nodded, "She's right, Cleo." Although she was slightly fearful that something had happened to Emma because of the amount of time she had been gone but she had good faith in her that she was a very good swimmer thanks to Cleo's description back on the boat deck earlier that day. "Emma's a champion swimmer, this is easy for her." Trying to calm the nervous brunette down slightly, but shifted slightly knowing that she herself was beginning to become slightly nervous if Emma didn't come back soon.

Their attention darted to the pool when they saw a figure swimming back under it and Cleo let out a relieved breath knowing that her best friend was alright and alive.

As Emma gasped backup for breath, each girl saw that she wore a smile on her face, instantly knowing that Emma was successful. "Reanna was right," She told them, swimming towards them slightly, "It's about a twenty second swim to the reef outside, it's straight through and there's plenty of room too."

Reanna smiled and started to take off her shoes and Rikki followed her.

"Through there," Cleo repeated, pointing at the underwater entrance, "No way." She shook her head; there must be another way other than going in the water.

Rikki looked at Cleo slightly confused but then teased, "Come on, Cleo." She glanced at the structure of the inner volcano, "There's no other way out."

Reanna nodded, "You can do it." She encouraged, knowing that Cleo would try anything to get out of swimming now.

"I can't do it," Cleo shrugged helplessly, before scrunching her face in nervousness knowing she'd have to tell Rikki, "Besides, I can't swim." She admitted, glancing at the floor in shame. Her swimming problem seemed to be a big problem lately, no pun intended.

~ 8 ~

Outside the volcano the full moon was rising, the light laminating the sea and shimmering with magic.

Reanna and Rikki had moved into the pool with their shoes hanging over their shoulders; waiting for Cleo to get ready to swim under the cave. Cleo sat on the underwater ledge with her legs tight and bent by her chest, the water only drifting to a couple of inches on her skin.

"Everything will be fine." Emma told Cleo, knowing that a fear of something like water wouldn't be overcome easily.

"How can you be sure?" Cleo asked, still knowing she'd have to go through with this idea since she didn't want to stay on this island anymore.

"Listen to her Cleo." Rikki begged, wanting to get out of the cave finally. "What alternative do we have?" She questioned, and then spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Stay stuck down here forever?"

Reanna looked at Cleo sympathetically ignoring Rikki's comment, "Cleo, you're gonna have to face you fear sooner or later," She explained, "I used to have a huge fear of flying on plane, that was until I faced it and told myself I would be okay at the end of it." She smiled, "There are three of us here with you Cleo, and you don't have to do it alone." Reanna held out her hand for Cleo to hold. Behind her Emma and Rikki smiled, seeing Cleo finally giving in with a defeated sigh and take Reanna's hand.

Reanna gently pulled Cleo into the pool and she, Cleo and Rikki went under water to cover their bodies with water before actually being ready to dive under. The three of them came up wiping the water out of their eyes as Reanna helped Cleo stay afloat with her.

The four girls looked at each other, all of them ready to swim under when they noticed the rings of the pool starting to bubble making Reanna frown and think, 'this wasn't normal'. Just then, what looked like little sparkles and thumb-size bubbles of water started coming from the pool, floating upwards into the sky towards a full bright moon that towered over them, streaming a bright magical light over the entire pool. This made each girl look up both in curiosity and confusion but also a little wonder at what was happening. The scene reminded Reanna of a movie scene where magic would be involved, but none of that was real, right?

As the bubbles of water stopped flying upwards they each turned to each other, "Wow," Cleo couldn't help but comment.

Reanna nodded, "That was weird but amazing." She whispered, noticing that the full moon was starting to pass over the volcano now.

"Spooky." Emma muttered, wondering what the hell had just happened and if they were imagining it. She shook her head, knowing they had to get out of there, "Ok, now take a deep breath." She told Rikki, Cleo and Reanna before going under again, swimming back through the cave entrance.

Rikki, Cleo and Reanna took another glance around the cave before holding their breath and swimming under, following Emma through. Reanna pulled Cleo up alongside her with Rikki helping, making sure to hurry up before either of them ran out of air. When they came out of the tunneled part of the cave they swam upwards, hitting the surface within another ten seconds.

Cleo, Rikki and Reanna gasped for a needed breath when they hit the cold surface air. "That was more than twenty seconds." Cleo gasped, holding onto Reanna not wanting to sink.

"Oh, relax," Rikki told her, "We made it didn't we?" She questioned, gesturing where they were even though they were in the middle of the ocean now, again but this time without a boat.

"We're proud of you Cleo," Reanna told her, keeping her grip tight on the struggling brunette, "We knew you could do it." Cleo sent her a small smile in thanks.

Emma was about to say something until bright lights turned in their direction, making each of them put a hand out in front of faces to take the light away from their eyes. "This is the water police!" A masculine voice called on a loud-speaker, "Please make your way to the boarding ladder at the rear of the vessel." Reanna squinted her eyes in the directions of the lights and saw that it was indeed a rescue boat, but all she could think was what her parents were going to say about her little adventure today, especially when they find out that she had managed to get stranded on an island while trying to make friends.

Rikki and Emma started to swim towards the boat just as Reanna and Cleo take one last look at Mako Island. Reanna turned to Cleo, "Come on," She nodded her head over to the boat and started to help Cleo swim over there, neither wanting to stay in the water any longer after the long day they had.


	3. Metamorphosis - Part 3

**(NEW SET OF CLOTHING AS A LINK ON PROFILE!)**

**H20 Just add water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Metamorphosis – Part 3**

"Rea…" A young male voice called almost in a teasing tone, Reanna groaned in her pillow and snuggled back into the covers as she felt someone shaking her. "If you don't get up, I'll have to go to drastic measures." He told her in a completely serious tone.

"Go, away!" She mumbled in her pillow, wishing for the voice to leave her alone while she slept like a baby.

"That's it," The male made a fake disappointed sigh, Reanna heard the footsteps walk away and she let out relieved breath and returned to her slumber. Out of nowhere Reanna screamed in shock as a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over her warm body, making her sit up with a gasp now fully awake.

Reanna looked around the room and she saw her snickering brother holding a red bucket, "David!" She yelled, pissed off as she threw off her wet covers, "What are you, twelve?" She asked sarcastically before jumping out of her bed and running to her bathroom needing to get in the tub now since she was wet. As soon as she got into the bathroom and locked the door behind her she felt a warm tingly sensation coming from her legs. Looking at her large mirror that went from her knees to the top of her head, she saw herself turn into water for a second then reappear with a gold, scaly tail with her breasts covered in the same looking like she was wearing a bikini top. Reanna's body started to wobble and with a thud she landed on the ground, bashing her elbows on the bathroom flooring.

Reanna gaped at where her legs were supposed to be, ignoring everything else she ran a shaky hand over the large tail. When she touched it, the thing was slimy and if she didn't know better she would have said she looked like a mermaid.

Outside the bathroom David frowned in concern when he heard a large thud in the bathroom, "Rea!" He called, "Rea!" He shouted through the door, banging on it a bit in panic. It sounded like she had just dropped to the floor, like she had passed out.

Reanna looked at the bathroom door in relief when she realised she had locked the door before the tail appeared, "I'm fine!" She called trying to take the shakiness away from her voice, reassuring her brother but also trying to do that for herself since she didn't know what was happening to her. "I-I just slipped on the water. I'm fine, really David." She heaved herself onto her elbows, so her upper body wasn't lying on the floor. She tried to move the large tail but it was really heavy. With a panicked sigh she looked around her bathroom before her gaze locked onto one of her bath towels that had already been put by the sink.

David looked hesitant to believe her but took it anyway knowing that she would come to him if anything was bothering her, anything that he could help with anyway, "Okay," He nodded, leaning closer to the door, "Anyway, mom and dad wanted to talk to you. It's kind of the reason I had to get you up."

Reanna groaned, while trying to reach the towel lying on the counter and made a small yet quiet victory cheer when she did. She turned to the door as she started to furiously rub the tail and her body dry, hoping she would be back to normal when she was. "Is this about last night, again?" She complained to her older brother, rubbing her upper body with the dry towel which was slowly filling up with water. Last night had been eventful. There was some scolding which was to be expected but when she had said that they were her friends and they were having fun, Reanna was sure her mother nearly fainted which was quite funny. David had laughed in amusement and given her a pat on the back for guts afterwards, even though it was wrong he was proud that his little sister was finally trying to make friends and do things teenagers would do.

David smiled, putting his arm on the wall, leaning on it, "Actually they were going to tell you what your punishment was."

Reanna looked at the door shocked, pausing what she was doing, "What?" She exclaimed, her tone going a bit squeaky, "But, they're the ones who always told me to make friends and I did." Waving her hands up in the air before putting them back behind her, not wanting to fall back.

David nodded, "I know, but don't worry all you have to do is help me with some gardening that mom wants me to do. It'll be after work though, so I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Reanna groaned and flopped on the floor, grimacing when her head hit the floor again, "Really?" She whined, she hated gardening. "Why me?" She muttered before feeling another warm tingly feeling coming from her 'tail'. She looked down and saw herself turn back into her pyjama bottoms and bed-time tank top, it was like there was never any tail or that she never had gotten wet because of her brother. She grinned, now knowing that making yourself dry would get rid of the tail.

David chuckled, "Because you got caught." He tapped the door, "I'll see you when I get back and you are helping, so no getting out of it." With that he left the room to go to work.

Reanna sighed, sitting up. She thought about what just happened with the 'growing a tail' event, it had seemed to occur about 10 seconds after water was thrown over her. When she thought about it, maybe it had something to do with what happened last night and if that was the case then Rikki, Emma and Cleo should have been in the same position as her.

Jumping up from the floor, she ran to her phone when it started to ring. It was Emma sending her a text to meet them at Cleo's house, also giving her the address since Reanna hadn't been told before. Reanna quickly put on a jean mini shirt that came with a black buckled belt and she wore a black lace tank top which was similar to the blue one she had worn yesterday. Underneath her clothing she had a pale blue bikini although now she was thinking that she probably wouldn't be using it anymore. Since whenever she got wet, she would turn into a giant fish. Her grandmother's bracelet was attached to her left wrist once again and her hair was styled the same way as yesterday, the four strand braid.

Racing down the stairs she grabbed her blue patterned bag and hooked it over her shoulder, making sure her phone and purse was inside it. As she rushed to put on her shoes she called, "Mom! Dad! I'm going out with friends!" She had made sure she was halfway out the door so they couldn't stop her, "I'll be back before David is!" With that she picked up her house keys and sprinted out the front door, not bothering to lock it this time since both her parents were home for the next couple of hours.

~ 8 ~

Reanna had met with Rikki when she got to the Sertori residence; it was the first time coming here for the both of them so they were both pretty clueless.

As soon as each of the girls were inside, they had told each other about what had happened even telling each other about how they had discovered their tail. Rikki had been walking along the marina when the sprinklers went off, causing her to become wet and change into a giant fish. For Cleo she was just in the bath at the time but for Emma she was in the sea going for a morning swim like she always did. Reanna had told them about what her brother did and how thankful she was to have rushed into her bathroom before her legs disappeared and changed into a giant fin.

Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Reanna walked through the Sertori kitchen to get to the living room. All four of them were confused as to what was happening to them, or even why.

"It was orange and covered with scales," Cleo explained, not liking this new development one bit especially since she was scared of water to begin with.

Reanna looked between the girls, walking behind Cleo but with Rikki behind her, "When I touched the tail, it was slimy like a fish's skin would be." She explained, she couldn't get that feeling out of her mind since she had sea water fish of her own swimming in a tank, that was staying in her room. Her mom had decided to start feeding them in the morning because of the fact Reanna goes to school, Reanna would feed them just before she went to bed.

Emma nodded, she had felt that too, "The minute I hit water -," She started but Rikki butted in for a second, "I was water for a second." Reanna had nodded at that as well, remembering looking at her own body through her mirror back in the bathroom.

"I was a fish." Cleo exclaimed, before flopping herself onto the living room couch.

Emma shook her head, confused and not really sure what to say, "What is going on?"

"That's what I want to know." Rikki nodded, glancing at Reanna who had nodded as well. But then she remembered about the occupancy of the house and turned to Cleo after glancing through the hallway, "Is anyone else here?" She asked, with an uncertain voice but a little panicky since no one outside of the four of them could know what happened to them.

Cleo shook her head, "No," She had made sure of that before she sent the text to Emma and get everyone to meet her here, "My dad's working and my mom and sister are shopping." She told them, reassuring them that no one was going to hear them.

"So, what happened to us?" Emma finally questioned, looking for a logical explanation for what was happening to them. She sat on the armchair while Rikki sat on the arm of it.

"After ten seconds, when water touches us," Reanna started with a small grin crossing her face, before sitting down on the living room table, "We grow these-" She stopped, not wanting to feel stupid because of what she was going to say.

Cleo nodded, as if knowing what she was going to say, "And it vanishes when we're dry," She looked between the other three, "That's the same with you three right?" She questioned, hoping she wasn't the only one. Luckily each of them nodded after glancing at each other, "These tails are like-" She was trying to say what Reanna was about to but had the same problem with not wanting to sound stupid.

"Exactly like," Emma murmured, recognizing their images from different stories but those were just stories!

Rikki had an identical grin to Reanna, "We looked exactly like mermaids." She stated, saying what everyone was thinking in their heads.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Rikki, looking at her as if she was crazy and unamusing, "I told you before, and you're not funny."

Reanna sighed from the side, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Come on, Emma. What else could it be?" She shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer but part of her was really hoping that she wasn't dreaming the tail since it must be amazing to swim with it in the sea.

Suddenly, a knock came from the front door making everyone sit up straight as if not expecting that. Cleo suddenly had a look of realisation on her face, "Oh," She exclaimed, remembering about Lewis coming over today, "It's Lewis, he's helping me with biology today." She told the other three who looked both startled and concerned at what the person might have heard if they were a good listener.

The front door opened as Cleo got up from the sofa, "Cleo!" Lewis came in through the front door holding a text book in his arms and a school bag over his shoulder. As he turned from closing the front door, he paused when he noticed Cleo standing there behind him, but looking over her shoulder he saw the two new girls Rikki and Reanna with Emma sitting around the chair in the living room. The three girls smiled awkwardly but Rikki's was more of a grimace, feeling annoyed that this 'Lewis' was interrupting them from their 'Fishy Meeting'.

Lewis frowned and turned confused when he walked through the living room, towards the kitchen. "Did I get the time wrong?" He pondered, looking down at his watch.

Cleo shook her head quickly, "No," She denied, "We said nine." Reassuring him that it was completely her fault that she had forgotten and not his. She glanced back at Rikki, Emma and Reanna who looked a little desperate to get rid of him at the moment, "But, I'm sorry Lewis. Something's come up." She apologised, not really knowing what else to say.

"Like what?" Lewis glanced between the four girls, feeling like they were keeping something from him. Also, when did Cleo start hanging around with Rikki of all people?

"Just something important," Cleo told him vaguely, looking back at the girls once more who shook their heads, all silently telling her not to tell Lewis about why she had to cancel, "But, not so important that you need to know about," Cleo finally gave into the girls silent demands, for the moment anyway, knowing that now wasn't the best time to tell someone what had happened when they weren't even sure about it themselves right now. "I'm sorry Lewis, I'm gonna have to cancel." She put her arm around his shoulder, directing him back through the living room quickly.

"Oh," Lewis raised an eyebrow, knowing that Cleo wasn't going to tell him but he knew deep down that she would soon; they told each other everything which was one of the reasons why he liked her, "Maybe some other time then?" He turned to her and the other three girls as they reached the front door. He nodded, mutely and turned towards the door, opening it though feeling a little sad that he wasn't spending time with Cleo after all.

"Lewis!" Cleo suddenly perked up, glancing back at the girls for a moment; there was no harm in asking him a 'Metaphoric question'. Lewis turned to her in curiosity, "You're smart. Do you know anything about mermaids?" Rikki's, Emma's and Reanna's eyes widen slightly at the question, each of them wondering what the hell Cleo was playing at.

Lewis looked confused once again, but this time it was directed towards the strangeness of the certain question. He shook his head, he didn't know anything apart from what stories say, "No, not really."

Cleo shrugged, like it was no big deal and again directed him out the door, "Ok, sorry bye." With that he was gone and Cleo closed the door behind him. She turned to Reanna, Emma and Rikki who had now all stood up, ready to put some kind of sense into the brunette. When Cleo came back into the room to face the girls, she instantly saw the both annoyed and sad looks on their faces, "What?" She defended herself, not knowing why it was such a big deal to ask one stupid question to her best friend.

"Cleo, are you crazy?" Reanna gasped, seeing how that was a close call. She was sure that Lewis would start asking questions now or even do research since he was one of those people who loved to learn new things.

"Reanna's got a point, Cleo." Rikki spoke up, "You should have just thrown a bucket of water over yourself and let him take you to a zoo. Because that question you asked him, considers you crazy when we're in this type of situation."

Emma sighed, "This is serious, Cleo." She turned to her best friend as she actually agreed with the two new blondes, "Something strange has happened to us. We don't know how and we certainly don't know why."

Reanna nodded, "If anyone found out, we'd be in big trouble." Looking a little sympathetic since she couldn't actually tell her friend, but this was a serious matter so she didn't want to end up at a petting zoo or be on the run from scientists who want their grubby hands on real-live mermaids.

Rikki suddenly smiled, thinking of an idea to learn more, "There is a way to find out more." She told them, glancing between the three other girls.

"How?" Cleo questioned, looking curious.

Rikki raise an eyebrow, like the answer was literally right in front of them, "Go back in the water." She drawled.

"No way," Cleo instantly shook her head, "Not me." She walked over to the arm chair this time and sat down. Rikki and Emma sat either side of Cleo while Reanna sat on the living room table once again.

Rikki smiled down at Cleo, before glancing at Emma and Reanna with a suggestive glance, "I'm going," She told them, not saying no to trying out her new tail but she hoped that Emma and Reanna would at least come with her, "I just don't think I should go alone, any volunteers?"

Emma shrugged, lifting her hand, "I'll go." She smiled and she turned to Reanna with Rikki and Cleo doing the same.

Reanna groaned as she looked at her watch, "I can't," She whined, looking depressed. "I have to deal with my punishment for getting stranded on an island. Which is, by helping my brother do the gardening."

Rikki sighed; she really wanted Reanna to come with the first time, "Can't you skip it?" She hoped.

Reanna thought for a moment before grimacing, "No, I'd get an even worse one then," She looked up at Emma and Rikki before grabbing her bag, "I'll go with you on a second swim?" She suggested, "You'll be able to show me around the sea then." She teased, with a small smile.

Rikki nodded, "Great, can't wait." She smiled.

Reanna pulled the blue patterned bag over her shoulder once again before waving goodbye to the other three, feeling both disappointed and sad that she won't be able to try out her tail until probably tomorrow.

~ 8 ~

Reanna walked through the front door of her two-story house with a sigh. She hung up her bag on one of the coat pegs, "David?" She called, hoping her brother wasn't here yet since she was arrived fifteen minutes late. She had cringed slightly when she saw the time as she walked out of the Sertori household.

"Out here!" The familiar voice of her brother echoed through the back door. Reanna groaned, knowing that her brother was going to rat out on her like he always did when she did something wrong.

Reanna walked out the back door to the garden that was hanging off the side of the small ravine; it was similar to Cleo's house. To the side she saw her brother putting out different plants that needed to be planted. Her brother looked very muscular but about average height for a male and his hair was a darker shade of blonde to hers, but his eyes were grass green but you could see a tint of grey in them since it was her father's eye colour. Both Her and David were a lot like their mother in the way of looks and dislikes, but had their father's personality and likes.

"I'm sorry," Reanna immediately apologised, "I was with Cleo, Emma and Rikki."

David looked up for a moment, but you could see a smudge of dirt on his cheek, "Those were the girls from the zodiac incident yesterday, right?" He asked, as he put in one of the plants into the ground and covered it with dirt.

Reanna pursed her lips before nodding, "Yeah, they're actually pretty great. We're getting along really well." She smiled a true smile for once.

David had noticed, and inside he couldn't be more than happier that his sister was finally getting more involved besides staying on her own all the time, "I won't tell." He promised, knowing that she would think he'd tell their mom and dad that she was late to help him. "Just try not to do it again."

Reanna instantly nodded, letting out a relieved breath before getting on her knees to help her brother plant. But, first she had put on some gloves to avoid getting wet which was something she really didn't need right now.

An hour later they had finished planting all the flowers their mother had gotten at the store yesterday. Both David and Reanna were standing side by side as David tried to get the hose pipe working properly, Reanna had stepped back quite a few steps not wanting any of the water to get on her skin. David was trying to change the setting on the hose; water was coming out but in a stream rather than a sprinkler.

Reanna frowned, "David, try turning to right like this." She made a circular motion with her right hand to show as an example but her hand had made more of a curve, but something happened that made both her and David jump away from the hose. The hose started to expel what looked like see-through slime, which caused each of them looked at it wide eyed.

"What the-?" David muttered, also seeing the slime coming out of the hose.

Reanna ignored him and looked down at her hand as she reversed the motion. The water slime turned back into regular water, making the grass wet. She gulped, knowing that the slime was done by her own doing. This whole mermaid thing was getting weirder by the second, but it was very cool at the same time.

~ 8 ~

Reanna ran all the way to Emma's house, it had been the closest out of hers or Cleo's but she had also called Cleo to tell her what happened and apparently the same kind of thing happened to her too. Reanna smiled when she saw Cleo coming round the corner as she did, "Cleo!" She called, sprinting over to the brunette.

Cleo looked a little relieved when she saw Reanna, and she was glad she wasn't the only one with a freaky superpower.

Both of them had run the rest of the way to Emma's together, both of them noticing Emma and Rikki walking up the Gilbert pathway smiling. "Hey!" Reanna called, feeling out of breath after running so much. "Wait!" Cleo called as well gaining both the blondes attentions, as she and Reanna ran up to them.

Both Emma and Rikki turned around to the voices confused, but Reanna and Cleo grabbed their arms. "You are never going to believe what just happened." Reanna told them, trying to gain back her breath as she and Cleo dragged them inside, starting to explain everything that happened.

~ 8 ~

Reanna come in from the bathroom holding three glasses of water and placed them on the desk. She sat down on the desk chair and looked towards Cleo, who nodded telling her to go first. Reanna nodded and put out her hand, copying the same motion as she did on the hose. Just before Reanna had left her own house she had tried the motion out again in her bedroom and noticed another power connected to it.

Reanna turned her right hand into a circular motion, with her hand going at a bit more curve like before making the hand gesture slightly different from what Cleo's was. The water from the right glass turned into a sticky substance which slide out of the glass like slime when Reanna took it out of the glass. It had started to cover the desk when the smile turned back into water. It was like the substance was made of a jelly, "It's turns into jello," Reanna explained noticing the shocked looks she was getting from everyone, "And watch this." She told them and turned her attention to the middle glass and copied the motion once again, but twisting her hand more making the water turn completely solid. Like the substance was made of glass but wasn't.

Rikki gaped and picked up the glass where Reanna had made the water harden, "What is this?" She exclaimed, touching the substance. It felt like a different type of glass if that made any sense.

Reanna shrugged, "It's like a type of smooth glass but made out of water." She explained. She then turned to Cleo, "Your turn Cleo."

Cleo nodded and made her own circular motion with the last cup. A thin water rope started to form from the water and drift upwards, but it was like the water was doubling because the water in the glass was still at the same height as when it started. "And it grows even more." Cleo told them as each of them look up.

Rikki looked at the water confused, "Where is the extra water coming from?" She wondered.

Cleo turned to her and shrugged, not realising that her hand was letting for of the water hold causing the water tower to start falling. "I don't know."

Emma looked at the water wide-eyed and put her hand up as if to shield herself from the water but nothing came. When she looked up, she noticed that the water had been frozen.

Reanna gaped at her, "Emma, I think that was you." She told the other blonde who still looked shocked. Rikki and Cleo nodded, noticing the same thing.

"Ok," Rikki grinned, feeling excited to know what her power would be, "This is over the top, and I'm getting tingles now."

"But, I just did this." Emma made the flat hand movement on a vase of flowers and smiled when the water in the vase froze.

Rikki straightened up and grinned, she pointed her hand at the water that was still frozen but her hand movements where like 'come to me' and 'spider man', neither of which did anything. Rikki's excitement dimmed dramatically, "That's not fair, why don't I get the cool stuff?" She wondered, glancing at the others.

Reanna shrugged, sympathetically, "Maybe you just haven't found the right hand movement. We each have our own personal one." She told her, "Or, maybe it just needs time to appear to you?" She suggested, making Rikki sigh and nodded.

"I don't think cool is the word," Cleo suddenly spoke up, "It's scary." She admitted but then grinned between Rikki and Reanna, "But, you should have seen the look on Zane's face." Rikki and Reanna snicker slightly before Emma brought them back to a non-laughing mood.

"This isn't funny!" Emma demanded, wanting them to take this seriously no matter how cool it was, "We've got to keep this secret from everyone. We could end up dissected or in a circus or something." There was no way she was going to let that happen; to either her or the others.

Reanna nodded, "So this is a secret between the four of us?" She made sure.

Emma nodded, "Our secret, so it's our responsibility," She explained, "Whatever happens, we're in this together."

Rikki looked between the others with an uncertain yet uneasy frown but it was in a teasing way, "It doesn't mean we're married does it?" She questioned, not liking the idea of that.

Everyone cracked a smile, even Emma who had turned to her, "Now, that was actually funny."

**Note: There's the first episode complete now it'll be Friday night I think until I update this story again since I've been running of 5-6 hours of sleep every day since Sunday. Sorry.**


	4. Pool Party - Part 1

**(CLOTHING ON PROFILE – POOL PARTY 1)**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Pool Party – Part 1**

Reanna's veins rushed in excitement and wonder as she weaved through the underwater sea, her tail pushing her forward as she swam lower to the sea bed, going the different reefs and sea life. All around her were small fish the side of a grape to large sea mammals the size of a small child, many different species of sea life swam past her. Next to her Rikki passed, swimming the exact way Reanna was by propelling herself with her golden tail, each of them held an equal smile on their faces as they continued to glide through the sea.

This morning Rikki had woken Reanna up by calling her, since Reanna had never gotten the chance to swim the day she had found her powers Rikki had suggested that they go out this morning by themselves knowing that Emma and Cleo would be busy. Reanna had told her parents that she and Rikki were finishing a project for school that needed doing, so they let her go. Reanna had found it semi-easy to lie to her parents since she used to do it when she was younger anyway, when she was about 12 years old she used to sneak out of the house and walk around the beach where they were living. It was beautiful, they were staying in Ireland at that time and Reanna had found an area that gave her a full, clear view of the full moon when it came around and it was amazing. The place felt similar to Mako Island if she remembered correctly.

Reanna's long blonde hair flowed behind her as she maintained her speed, her tail moving up and down so she would move, but used her hands to direct herself in a certain direction and create the wave that travelled through her body.

Reanna stopped, using her hands to stop herself from moving along with the current as Rikki pointed something out to her. Just to the side, Rikki had spotted a large dolphin swimming beside them, coming to say hello and it was making its usual laughing sound when they were telling people that they were happy. Reanna smiled widely as she saw the dolphin, she's loved them since she was a little girl. On the weekends when she could, she would sign up to volunteer with anything that was dolphin related. Before, she was never allowed to swim with them because of her age, but now she could do it whenever she wanted and that pleased her more than anything.

As Reanna and Rikki watched the dolphin swim away, Reanna pointed up to the surface when Rikki looked at her. Rikki nodded and they both started to swim upwards.

Reanna and Rikki broke the surface of the water, Reanna couldn't help but say in an excited voice, "This is so much better than homework." She commented, looking at the vast ocean she had been swimming in for the last couple of hours. Her hair had been laminated to her head thanks to the amount of water that was currently trapped on it.

Rikki nodded, she had already been swimming at least 4 different times and it felt great to show Reanna everything since she had missed the first time because of her older brother. "I know, right?"

Reanna suddenly looked at how high the sun was and sighed disapprovingly, "We should get going, though," She told Rikki sadly, "I think it's nearly 10am and my parents have probably been calling my cell to see how much 'homework' I have done." She used her fingers at quotes when she said 'homework'.

Rikki frowned, "Okay," She frowned, feeling upset that they couldn't spend more time in the ocean the two of them felt safe there, like nothing could hurt them and that they were home.

Reanna let out a grin, "I have an idea," She exclaimed, just before they went back in the water, "I'll race you home." She raised a daring eyebrow with a teasing smirk.

Rikki narrowed her eyes playfully, "Okay." She nodded, just knowing that she was going to beat the other blonde.

Both blondes went back under water and turned to each other, Reanna counted down using her fingers. Three, Two, One. As soon as she got down to one finger both mermaids took off at super speed, weaving through the reefs as they swam and both of them trying to see who will win the mermaid race.

~ 8 ~

Rikki and Reanna walked up the nearly filled beach, towards their stuff. "I beat you." Reanna told Rikki in a smug voice.

Reanna wore ripped black jean shorts with a thin dark ocean blue tank top that was a little lose on her figure, underneath was an island style bikini and on her left wrist was her four-stranded bead bracelet given to her from her grandmother. Today she decided to leave her hair down in its natural waves but using a large beige hair clip which pulled back the top half of her hair making the hair stay clear from her face and around her neck laid a necklace her mom had gotten her a couple of years ago, it was a small blue bird that was covered in small gems.

Rikki rolled her eyes with a smile, "I knocked myself into a reef, that doesn't count." She just didn't want to admit failure and that she didn't care about who won right now, she was having too much fun. Reanna just laughed as they stopped beside their bags, bending down to pick up her phone she frowned as she looked at the screen. Rikki must have seen since she looked at Reanna in confusion, "What is it?"

Reanna looked up, "It's from Cleo," She told her, clicking through the message, "She wants the both of us at her place in about 10 minutes." The text was sent a couple minutes after they finally changed back into their normal human selves, Reanna was lucky to see no message from her parents wondering how she was doing in her homework. If she had missed that call or text, let's just say there would be a lot of questions in asking her whether these girls are right to be her friends or not.

Rikki sighed, "Okay." She shrugged, grabbing her own bag as Reanna picked up her usual blue patterned one and the both of them walked off the beach, towards Cleo's house.

~ 8 ~

An hour later Reanna and Rikki were lying on their backs, their bodies sprayed across Cleo's bed both still pumping with adrenaline from their morning swim. Emma sat next to them at the edge of the bed while Cleo was in the bathroom explaining how horrible their situation was and how difficult it was to do anything remotely normal.

Cleo walked in holding a large squeezable moisturiser bottle that looked nearly full, "This is a catastrophe, of the highest order," She exclaimed, pointing towards the bottle in protest. She bent down so her lower arms were resting on the bottom frame of the bed and looked between the three other girls who stay comfy on her bed, "Moisturiser contains mostly water."

Reanna sighed, she had already tried her own moisturiser this morning which ended up growing a tail in the middle of her bedroom, luckily for her David was busy in his room dealing with work and listening to music while her mom and dad were going over paperwork in an area of the house where they couldn't hear Reanna's bedroom.

"If dolphins could swim for miles," Rikki mused, ignoring Cleo's complaining, "So can we." She looked over to Reanna who bit her lip thinking about it.

"You know," Reanna spoke up, "I think we could, maybe we could even go further than a dolphin." She twisted her body so that she was now lying on her belly but still kept her gaze on Rikki as she spoke.

"We can never moisturise ever again." Cleo told them, seriously but also a bit annoyed that Rikki and Reanna were really interested in what she was saying. Emma just sat there listening to her rant, although no one knew why Emma wasn't paying as much attention as she usually would, she was upset for a different reason altogether and it didn't include beauty products of any kind.

Rikki grinned and turned over onto her stomach as well, "We could swim all the way to Fiji." She looked over at Emma and Cleo, hoping that they would think it was a great idea or at least imagine it to be a great suggestion. She would love to swim to Fiji and it would be free too so there wouldn't be any money involved. "Could you imagine that?" She questioned, looking between her fellow mermaids.

Cleo just looked at her in panic and concern, "Our skin will be dry and wrinkly," Rikki looked at her disbelievingly, looking at Cleo like she was an idiot for worrying about her skin when she got something magical out of it, being a mermaid! "We'll look old by the age of 21."

"I missed training today," Emma butted in, also seeming to not really care about the moisturiser "The first time in six years." Even when she broke her arm or even got sick she would still go to training. She still went and swam when she could knowing that the moment she chose swimming, she would always continue it and be the best. When she told her parents this morning that she was missing training today, they were more than shocked about her decision and obviously they had wanted a reason. All Emma could tell them was that she didn't want to go, it was the best thing she could come up with at the time, and mostly because she hated to lie to the closest people she had especially no one in her family lies to each other.

"See," Cleo gestured her hand at Emma and turned towards Rikki and Reanna, showing them that being what they are now was a complete problem not a miracle, "See, how bad this is?" She questioned. Reanna let her head flop onto her arms with a silent groan as she stayed laying on her belly, "We have to tell someone." Cleo stated, just wanting someone to help them take away whatever happened to them even if Rikki and Reanna didn't mind having a freaky tail when they got wet. "Our parents, a doctor?" She suggested but pausing before she said 'Doctor'.

Rikki raised an eyebrow at Cleo, "And end up a mermaid in a stray jacket, with moisturise skin." She shook her head, "Forget it." She said finally, like it was the end of discussion.

Reanna looked at Cleo and shrugged, "Cleo, come on." She spoke up, "Think logically, no one will be nice to us if they found out." Then she remembered the kind of things David and her dad were into, "Especially if it were a scientist or something, they practically live off new specimens and if they find us, we'll be their next project and it won't be in a nice way." She told the brunette in a tone that was almost begging, hoping that she wouldn't blab about her fishy tail and endanger them all.

Emma got up from the bed and walked over to Cleo, "Reanna and Rikki are right Cleo." She told her best friend, "We can't tell anyone."

"Not even mum?" Cleo had a crushed look plastered on her face. She told her mum everything no matter what it was, why couldn't she tell her?

"No," Emma shook her head, "No parents." None of them could, not even her.

"But I tell mum everything," Cleo smiled, trying to be reassuring that her mom would be fine with it, even though she wasn't a hundred percent sure herself anymore.

"Well, not this time," Reanna said, looking serious at Cleo, "This is our secret Cleo, no one can know, even the people the closest to us." She shook her head thinking about her older brother, she loved him but this was too big right now, "It's too dangerous to make serious decisions like that; especially right now when we don't know much about what's happened to us."

Emma nodded, "We'd be locked up, Cleo." Agreeing with everything Reanna was saying, she would love to tell her parents too but it was just too risky when trying to define what they would do about it.

Cleo's face turned to confusion, "Why would we be locked up?" They were just normal girls with a stupid tail when they got wet. There's nothing dangerous about it, just plain annoying and un-needed.

"Because we're different," Emma explained, hopefully getting through to Cleo. Cleo just looked down, feeling uncomfortable that Emma had just reminded her of the secret tail, "Because we can do things that other girls can't do or even because they're scared of us."

"Fine," Cleo told the three of them, feeling defeated. But, there was one person she knew would stay with her no matter what. Lewis, if she could just tell him she would be fine. "I won't tell anyone," She promised, before forming a grin on her lips when she thought about the boy in question, "Except Lewis." She looked down with a silly grin; she had been attracted to Lewis for a while but he'd never see her like that so she was fine with being best friends – for now.

Rikki looked annoyed, "No, Cleo." She shook her head, already making the same assumption as Reanna had, which was noticed by seeing the silly grin creep up on Cleo's face. Cleo had a crush on Lewis, it was plain obvious to anyone who's smart enough. "Not Lewis, not anyone."

There was a moment pause before Cleo nodded, with a small smile just knowing sooner or later she would tell him, or he would just find out. Just not right now though, "Okay." She accepted, she turned to them when they saw the worried faces, "Don't worry, I'm really good at keeping secrets." She protested, although she wasn't a 100% good, maybe a 65. She smiled widely as she threw her moisturiser back into the pot she got it out of. However behind her Emma, Reanna and Rikki were passing concerned looks to each other, all of them having a feeling that Cleo wouldn't last very long before she made a screw up, raising a lot of questions about why she was lying.

**Note: Okay, I know this chapter is short but the episode will again have about 3-4 chapters for it again. I'm not sure about how many this one will have yet but I felt it was best to stop it here which is a good place. **

**So, I missed my bus today and last night I worked for about 6 hours getting ready for a monologue which was due today AND and English presentation that I spend half my night doing. My school bus came earlier than it should off so now I'm praying that my teachers won't have a fit when I don't do my presentations today, yikes! **

**Oh! And I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK LAST NIGHT! I am sooo happy, the hard drive was fine but I think they said they had to put in a new processor or something, my dad would know he's more of a computer geek than me.**

**I'm hoping to get at least three different updates done today as I have nothing better to do since I did all my remaining homework last night!**


	5. Pool Party - Part 2

**(NEW CLOTHING FOR PART 2 – PROFILE LINK!)**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Pool Party – Part 2**

The school bell rung at 2:15pm the next day, signalling the end of the school day. Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Reanna went to their designated lockers which luckily, they realised that they were right next to each other's. Reanna's was next to Cleo's on one side and Rikki's was next to Emma's on the other.

Today, Reanna wore simple black jeans with a thin but slightly lose black tank top that was slightly lighter than the jeans, but making it look like a sort of dark grey colour. Underneath her jeans and top was a pink bikini bra with island patterned swimming shorts, her feet were covered in white shoes that looked like they had several small holes in them but in a stylish way. On her wrist was her familiar yet special bracelet while her hair held the same style as it did the other day, the top half of her hair was held back by a large beige clip while the rest flowed down her back and shoulders; showing off all the tones in her hair when the sunlight struck it.

Each mermaid turned towards the middle of the hallway when Miriam's familiar annoying voice sounded as she was speaking to everyone, while holding a bunch of invites to a party that was going on. "It's party time, people!" She called in her normal dumb yet petty voice, she handed out a couple of the cards to some of the considered, somewhat cool people, "There's no excuses and it's in honour of our own surfing god, the beautiful Byron for winning his special prize." She and Tiffany handed out a couple more invites as Reanna locked her locker, putting on her shoulder bag filled with school stuff and going over to Rikki and Emma while Cleo stayed by her own locker.

"What prize?" Cleo called over to Miriam, curious to what Byron had won in the end. Although, she was sure Miriam didn't know, because Miriam was most likely doing something she would normally do like doing her hair or tanning in the sun without a care in the world.

Miriam shrugged, looking non-interested, "Whatever it is that they give out for surfing."

"The coast-surf classic," Emma turned to tell Cleo, knowing all about the competitions as she had been watching Byron (not in a creepy way but in more of an admiring way), and anything to do with water sports she would know anyway. "He won by a mile." She smiled, making Cleo smile slightly in return.

Miriam felt dis-included which she hated, "I was having a spray tan," She commented, not bothering to pretend she watched any of the show, Byron was just another cute guy she could easily get her hands on, "But, I'm sure he was amazing." She drawled before looking down at her invites and then glancing between Rikki and Reanna. Miriam hated new kids. She gave each new blonde a fake apologetic look, "Rikki! Reanna! I'm sure, I might have a blank-"

Rikki cut Miriam off before she could finish, "Sorry, I'm flossing my teeth that night." Rikki retorted sarcastically and putting on a fake disappointed look to go with it.

Reanna followed her lead and nodded with a wide smile that it's almost mockingly, "I'm afraid I have to walk the non-existent dog while pretending you are actually a decent person that night." Behind her Rikki snorts, then changes it to a cough as Miriam glanced at her. Reanna made a small shrug like it was nothing, "Sorry?" She grinned again as Miriam walked off trying to look like she wasn't burned down by a couple of wannabes.

Lewis walked over to Cleo as Rikki grinned at Reanna, please at what she had done. The both of them and Emma turned the corner leaving Lewis and Cleo alone, "That was a really good comeback." Rikki told Reanna.

Reanna smiled, but stopped when Emma shook her head, "No, it wasn't" Emma scolded them both like they were children, "Both of you were mean."

Reanna shook her head, "No, what I did was right," She told Emma looking defiant, "I'm turning over a new leaf but still staying the same old me with you guys. This is the new me and I'm not going to let people like Miriam and Zane walk all over me." Rikki nodded approvingly, it was what she did most of the time actually. Emma and Cleo are just too nice to those kinds of people, they won't see the big picture until it's too late.

~ 8 ~

Rikki, Emma and Reanna met with Cleo outside the school and started to walk home together. They walked side by side going past the marina on their way, Cleo kept going on about Miriam's party and about how cool it would be to go and the fact that they couldn't go.

"It is so un-cool to miss one of Miriam's parties," Cleo whined as she walked backwards while facing the three other girls. "She won't ask us ever again." She said, like it was a necessity.

"So?" Rikki countered, not bothered about going to a stupid pool party, especially one that Miriam was throwing at her own house. Anyway, a pool party has one main ingredient that they now have to avoid, water. "That's a plus."

Reanna shrugged, "I kind of hate to say it, but Rikki has a point." She told Cleo, glancing at her as they continued to walk forwards. Cleo turned back so she didn't trip backwards any time soon, "I bet you, that Miriam's only doing this party for herself. I honestly think this party has nothing to do with Byron." She admitted, if it was then she was sure that Miriam would have been a lot more interested in what Byron had won and actually have known what the award was. Also, they probably would have seen Byron giving out invites too and looking excited for the actual party. But, he was no-where to be found.

"It's a pool party!" Cleo stressed, like it was the cool things, girls like them should be going to all the time. "I know it's dangerous," She had already gotten that through her head when Reanna, Rikki and Emma gave her lots of examples that would happen if the bad people found out about them. She let a small smile cover her face as she glanced at her three friends, "But, maybe if we told Leis about us, he'd look out for us." She suggested, hoping they would reconsider the fact that Lewis wasn't allowed to know their secret.

"No, you did the right thing," Rikki told her, getting a tiny bit fed up now, about how Cleo was going on and on about trying to tell someone. Didn't she get it? They can't trust anyone other than themselves to keep this secret. "None of us are going." Speaking for everyone when she said about the pool party decision.

Emma had a thoughtful look on her face and stopped as they were walking, the other three stopped and looked at her in confusion when she did, "No, wait." Emma spoke out loud, she didn't really want to go to the pool party but if it were for Byron then she wouldn't mind after all. They might even be able to train themselves; to not change when water hits them. "I think we should go," Emma told them but when she saw Rikki and Reanna looking at her both strangely and worriedly since they thought she was on their side with this argument, Emma told them why they should go, "For Byron, not for Miriam." She smiled slightly and noticed Cleo smiling at her.

Emma shrugged, "Surfing is just like swimming," She started to explain, "It takes a lot of hard work and training. You need to know everyone's supporting you." She smiled.

Rikki and Reanna faces grew identical grins, "You like Byron, don't you?" Rikki teased.

Emma made a disbelieving chuckle, "No way." She shook her head with a bright smile and turned away. It took a moment but Rikki, Reanna and Cleo caught up with her, matching her walking speed again.

Reanna raised an eyebrow from next to Cleo, "Well, am I wrong in saying you sounded like a breakfast cereal." She turned to Emma, but glanced at Rikki wanting confirmation.

Rikki nodded, with uplifted lips, "Yup, she certainly did."

"Well, if we learn more about what's happening to us," Emma started, coming up with a plan in her mind, "We might be able to control it enough to be able to go the party."

Cleo smiled widely, liking Emma's plan already, "Really?"

"What's to learn?" Rikki countered, getting frustrated. It was fairly simple to her, no cut backs, "We touch water and ten seconds later we grow tails."

Reanna nodded, "Yeah, I really don't see how we can get ourselves out of that one."

"Well," Emma began, "Maybe it's about developing some discipline," Cleo nodded, thinking about everything Emma was saying, "Exercising some control."

"That would be perfect," Cleo gasped in excitement, all for trying to gain control so she could go to this party and not worry about a tail popping up. "That's great, control. Then we can go to the party." She grabbed her phone from the pocket in her mini skirt, "I'll text Lewis." She told them, starting to type into her mobile.

Reanna raised a curious eyebrow, "Cleo, you're going to have to get in the water and swim to test the theory, you know?" She, Emma and Rikki had been trying to get Cleo in the water ever since they found out about the fishy discovery and when they swam together last night, it just didn't feel complete.

"What?" Cleo let out a disgruntled sigh, feeling once again sad that she won't be able to go to the party, "Forget it." She shook her head and put away the mobile before she could send the text to Lewis, or maybe it already sent? She couldn't remember if she pressed the button or not. Cleo walked off leaving Emma, Rikki and Reanna standing there glancing at each other, each of them determined to get Cleo in the water at some point or another. They followed Cleo as they walked towards the beach, determined to test their theory.

~ 8 ~

Reanna stood next to Emma and Rikki, she was stripped down to just wearing her pink bikini bra and her pink-forest patterned swimming shorts. They had spent the last five minutes practically begging (without success) for Cleo to join them as they stood on the beach in a secret area where no one goes to.

"Come on," Rikki dragged on, gesturing the beach with the small tide, "It's not even deep here." She told the brunette, not knowing what else to do.

Cleo shook her head stubbornly, "No." She glanced her head back at the small tide coming in before turning back to the girls.

Reanna sighed, desperate for Cleo to join them now. Cleo just didn't want to try, the only way you're going to get over your fear is by trying to face it and right now she is doing nothing to get over the fear of water and swimming, "Cleo, please." She begged. "You won't lose your fear until you try and face it head on. Come on, we're with you remember."

Cleo shook her head again, she didn't want to try and she was never going to get over it no matter what Reanna said, "No." She said again, with a little more force. She saw all three girls still looking at her as if they were waiting for a yes. "No." She told them again, hoping they would finally get the idea through their heads that she was never going in the water and she never would.

"Fine," Emma shook her head before turning to Rikki and Reanna who stood next to her, "Come on, Rikki. Reanna." She nodded her head over to the waves, both eager and positive to test her theory. Reanna and Rikki sighed in disappointment over Cleo's stubborn decision and followed the taller blonde into the water.

Emma, Rikki and Reanna walked side by side into the water. The salty water drifted over their feet as they walked in but it got higher as they went further in, "Control and discipline starts with the mind," Emma told her fellow blondes, "So, concentrate." She told them. Reanna stood on the left side of Emma while Rikki was on Emma's right. Rikki and Reanna noticed that Emma had started to speak something over and over again, "No tail, no tail, no tail."

Reanna and Rikki looked at each other before saying the same, "No tail, no tail, no tail." But not even after a few seconds each other the girls turned into water for a moment before growing their golden tails. "No tails-" Each of them repeated before their tails made them fall from different directions. On the beach Cleo wore a frown, seeing that the idea didn't work.

Reanna groaned slightly landing on her belly-side when she fell, she was facing the ocean like Rikki had landed. Turning herself over she landed on her back, using her hands to push her upper body up so it was almost like she was sitting upright but with a slight bend in her back. She turned to Emma and Rikki, "Well, I guess that answers the question on whether or not we can control it." She mused. A wave his her back causing the water to fall down her shoulders.

Rikki and Emma nodded, although Emma's was a bit disappointed. Reanna budged her tail to the side, trying to move it with the waves help but then paused for a moment when her eyes widen in fear and panic. Weaving through the rocks she saw Lewis coming over with his fishing gear, luckily not looking up in their direction, "Emma! Rikki!" She hissed quickly and quietly but it came out more frantically than she intended.

Both girls turned to Reanna in confused, until she pointed out Lewis, causing all three of them to go into panic mode. While hitting the waves slightly Emma, Reanna and Rikki started to as fast as they could; maneuver themselves away from prying eyes, lying themselves behind a large rock to hide themselves till they found a way to get rid of Lewis. They used the current of the tides to help lift their tails onto the large enough rock for the three mermaid to lay on, but they were able to see over the side as they stopped moving.

Emma, Reanna and Rikki's head popped over the top of the rock to see Lewis just coming up to Cleo.

"Who leaked information," Lewis smiled, starling Cleo slightly as he walked over to her holding his fishing equipment, "This is my secret, highly classified fishing spot." He turned to Cleo, "Someone must have blabbed." He had only told Cleo about his place. This was the reason Cleo had chosen this part of the back, she knew that only Lewis would come around this area but today of all days, she was really hoping he wasn't going to fish.

Cleo cringed, "Sorry," She apologised. Not noticing Rikki sending a look towards Emma and Reanna in frustration.

Lewis turned to Cleo, as if remembering something, "Oh, I got your message that you're going to the party."

"Oh," Cleo looked like she didn't know what to do, "That was an old message," She tried to make an excuse, "I'm not going anymore, too much homework." She bit her lip from trying to tell Lewis the real reason of why she wasn't going.

"Ok," Lewis nodded, before putting down his fishing tools and starting to un-button his shirt, "Well, I might just join you all for a swim then."

Reanna gaped at him, not finding anything in her brain to tell him that would make him go away. She looked at Emma who seemed to be struggling like her, but Rikki stepped in using a convincing tone, "We're naked Lewis." She told him. Reanna's eyes widen for a fraction of a seconds before nodding along with Emma, going with that idea knowing it was the only one they had if they wanted to keep the secret from him.

Lewis stopped, suddenly looking conflicted since he really wanted to swim in his area and fish with his equipment after, "Just, a – quick dip then?" He hoped, although it was a lost hope.

"Goodbye, Lewis!" Emma called out, her tone making the decision final.

Lewis sighed, "The offer was there." He noted before grabbing his fishing gear and heading off down the beach with a huff, wondering what to do next. He didn't see the three mermaids hiding behind a rock sigh in relief, but with Emma and Reanna smiling at Rikki as if telling her that she had come up with a great plan in such a short amount of time.

~ 8 ~

After the beach the four girls had decided to go to Emma's place since neither of them had anything better to do. Cleo walked into the kitchen with the others following, she went straight to the sink drying rack to grab a glass and put it under the water dispenser by the sink. "We're never going to be invited to anywhere cool, ever again." She complained once again, making Rikki and Reanna's heads hurt, "And why? Because we've got tails." Rikki and Reanna walked over to the middle of the kitchen counter and leaned against it, standing side by side unfortunately ready to hear another round of complaints.

Emma walked over to the fridge and opened it, "You think you've got problems?" She exclaimed, going into the fridge to find what she was looking for, "My swimming career is over," She grabbed the large jar of juice from the shelves and closed the door behind her. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard she filled it with juice until it was near the top.

Cleo placed the filled glass of water on the counter next to her and looked up, "I just have one question, "She stated, "Why me? I didn't ask for any of this to happen." With that she used her powers to make some of her water turn into a water bubble and float into her mouth gracefully.

"I've been training for a swimming career since I was six month old," Emma stressed before making her hand flat towards her glass of juice, instantly freezing the liquid around a popsicle stick.

Cleo still carried on, "Well, say goodbye to that dream because we're mer-freaks now." Emma pulled out the juice-icle, licking it with a huff still feeling devastated about having to lose her professional swimming career.

Rikki looked between them both annoyed and disbelievingly, "You two are unbelievable!" She told the two girls using their powers while ranting about; how what has happened to them, sucked. She hasn't even got power and she's not even complaining. "Look at yourselves," Gesturing them before turning to Cleo, "Cleo, you're drinking from mid-air," She turned to Emma, "And Emma, you just made an instant icy-pop." Rikki walked out of the kitchen, going around the counter. "Anybody would love to be able to do that!" She really wanted a power of her own.

Reanna sighed, "It's true." Each of them turned to her as she spoke, "I mean, come on guys." Gesturing Cleo and Emma as she spoke, fully supporting what Rikki was saying because it wouldn't have been long before she snapped too, "I have a power too, and obviously a tail. Do you see me complaining about every little thing that I have to stop as well?" She questioned sarcastically, then gestured Rikki, "Rikki, she doesn't even have a power and do you see her complaining about not having one," She paused but didn't let anyone but in, "No." Shaking her head.

Rikki nodded, turning to Reanna, "Hey, wanna join me?" She asked her, internally thanking her for sticking up for her side once again, "I don't wanna stay here any longer with a bunch of whiners."

Reanna bit her lip before nodding, not wanting to hear any more whining either. "Sure." She accepted and followed Rikki out the door leaving a neutral Cleo who thinks they left because of she was annoying to be around and Emma who had started to take what Rikki and Reanna said to heart.

**Note: Okay, unfortunately I never got to have three chapters up day, but I got two! Anyway, the next chapter will defiantly be up sometime tomorrow or past mid-night tonight depending on how I feel after I post this.**

**Please Review, Fav and Follow it would mean a lot to me to know people actually my story.**


	6. Pool Party - Part 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE STORY!**

Ok, so some of you have probably noticed if you've watched season 3 of H20 but Reanna has all of Bella's powers (But will gain another like the other girls at the beginning of season 2). The thing I wanted to say is that Reanna's power is an adaptation from Cleo's power meaning that Reanna will also be able to do what Cleo does (Except her storm power because she'll have her own separate one - which I have already chosen). I've always felt that Bella's power wasn't very needed, this is why I'm giving part of Cleo's power to Reanna. With just the slime and solid power it doesn't give a lot of room for me to use her powers but with Cleo's as well added into the mix.

Right now I have just finished an original scene for the next chapter so now i'm onto what happens in the actual episode.

I hope you like the idea of combining Bella's and Cleo's power together for Reanna, I know I feel better about it.

Plz fav, follow and review on my story so far, I love to hear comments from my reader whether their good ones or ones that suggest an improvement.

Lisa...

**(CLOTHING LINK IS ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS CHAPTER)**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Pool Party – Part 3**

Reanna got dressed in a simple pair of beige coloured shorts and a thin grey tank top with the words 'ROCK' plastered on it, on her feet were a pair of grey sneakers with small silver studs attached above the heel of them. On her wrist laid her four-strand bracelet while her long natural blonde hair was down, all the hair straightened making her hair seem longer that is usually was.

She was meant to meeting Rikki at the juice net in an hour, so there was no need to rush.

Reanna walked down the stairs of her home, moving into the kitchen and placing her blue patterned bag on the counter as she walked in. On the table she saw her mom, dad and brother sitting. She smiled, "Morning." She greeted, before going to the cupboard to get herself a bowl and fill it up with cereal.

"Morning, little sis." David nodded at her, while stuffing his face with toast and reading his phone.

Neither of them noticed their parent's exchange a glance, as if having an eye conversation. Reanna's father, Richard; cleared his throat as if trying to get her attention. "Reanna," He spoke up, making Reanna and David pause hearing the seriousness in his voice. He had only used that when it came to telling the two of them it was time to leave again, start for a new home.

"Yes, dad?" She questioned, confused. Pausing her steps in making herself something to eat.

Richard nodded over to the seat next to David. Reanna glanced at David, wondering if he knew what this was about but all he could do was shrug, he honestly didn't know what it was.

Reanna left her bowl of cereal on the counter and moved over to sit on the chair, which was sat opposite her parents but next to her brother.

There was a moment of silence until her mother spoke up, "Sweetheart, we've noticed you've been spending a lot of time out," She spoke in a curious voice, "You've been in the bathroom a lot too, your father noticed that you weren't in bed last night either or in the house." Reanna's eyes widen slightly, but contained it within a second. Last night she had gone out with Rikki swimming, they wanted to test how swimming was in the dark. They basically went out for a midnight swim.

David's eyebrows went up high when his mother mentioned Reanna sneaking out last night which was something he had never heard off from her before, "She snuck out?" He said, shocked. He turned to his little sister who looked a little speechless that their parents knew that, "You snuck out?" He directed at her.

"Ummm," Reanna's mind went blank for a moment before she rolled her eyes at her brothers shocked expression, "David, I'm surprised you didn't catch me actually. I've been doing it since I was 12 years old." She looked between her brother and parents, now looking more shocked that she had just admitted to it.

Her father looked confused and worried at the same time, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Reanna shrugged, like it was nothing, "I just like midnight walks and it's perfectly safe." She told them, wondering what they were going to do to her after this talk although she would probably just end up help David again like she always did because her parents were never home. "Besides, I was with Rikki all night."

"Rikki," Her mother repeated, "Is she one of those people that got you stuck on that island, I don't want you hanging around those types of girls either anymore."

Reanna shook her head before narrowing her eyes between her mother and father, not willing to let her parents blame her new friends for that fault, when part of it was her own and the fact that her mother wanted to stop being friends with them, especially when all four of them were now practically sisters with a secret was a complete 'no-no', "Okay, first of all. Yes, she is one of those girls that got stuck on the island with me. Two," She used her fingers to show which point she was on, "Part of the idea to go out to sea was my idea, so don't blame them." She paused, "And three, I will be friends with them because when I'm around them I actually feel wanted. I feel happy when I'm with them and we're so related we're practically sisters now." Reanna went on in a serious voice.

Reanna bit her lip thinking about something before shrugging, "Besides it's not like you two are ever here and even if you are you're still too busy to ask how my day was, sometimes I feel like David's the only one who actually cares about me," That seemed to make everyone at the table shocked, even David. "Let's face it, dad." She turned to her father, not thinking about anything else other than getting everything off her chest that's been building for years, "You care more about your job and travelling around the world to care about mine or David's lifestyle, you're one of the main reasons why I never had friends, because of the fact that we never stayed in one spot for more than 6 months." She turned to her mother, "And you, all you care more about is having fun and making sure the areas got a great beach." She shrugged, "Sure, you try and keep us from getting into trouble and everything, but you really don't know us at all. Mostly me." With that she stood up, completely forgetting her bowl of cereal and grabbed her bag, rushing out the front door before anyone could stop her.

Inside David frowned thinking about everything his little sister had said, it was completely true if you think about it. Mom and dad are never home and he was always the one to check up on Reanna, he couldn't actually remember the last time they had a proper family meal all together or even had a family event. "It's true," He spoke up this time, while getting up and grabbing his plate together, "Besides, I think these girls are good to her from what I hear." He told his parents before leaving the table and going out the front door as well, ready for work. Ever since Reanna had met the four girls that night she had ranted quite a few times how moving here was the best thing that had ever happened to her, she talked about how the trip to Mako really brought on the friendship, although she didn't go into full details which David was fine with for the moment, he cared that she was happy and she was.

~ 8 ~

Reanna sat on the sandy beach keeping away from the water and swimmers though, she was thinking about everything she had just said to her parents. It was all true though, her parents were never really around and if they were they would have realised that she snuck out a lot when they were in Ireland since she didn't try too hard to hide it. But, she really was surprised that her brother never figured it out though.

"Reanna!" She heard someone shout behind her, but she was too absorbed in her thoughts to listen. "Reanna!"

There were footsteps next to her and someone's hand clicked their fingers in front of her face, making her blink in confusion and look up, in front of her was Rikki looking concerned.

"You okay? You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago." Rikki told Reanna, but noticed how spaced out and secluded Reanna was when she saw her sitting on the beach, "Something's wrong." She concluded.

Reanna finally came out of it and shook her head, "Umm, no. Not really." Lying through her teeth, not wanting anyone to know.

Rikki sighed and plucked herself next to Reanna and leaned back on her hands, "Come on," She dragged on, "This is probably the first time I've seen you look truly sad and unhappy, that's big." She noted, Reanna was always the one to keep calm with everyone and be at least a little happy but from what she could see was now, was that this girl has just gone through something bad. "What is it?" She asked, hoping for an answer.

Reanna sighed, playing with her bracelet and shrugged at the other blonde, "Just family stuff, I guess." She admitted, she felt somewhat more connected to Rikki than the other two girls but she didn't know a hundred percent why yet. She glanced at Rikki, "This morning, my mom and dad decided to give me a useless intervention."

"About what?" Rikki frowned, it really made no sense.

Reanna grinned at her slightly, "They found out, that for quite a while now I've been sneaking out the house at night."

Rikki raised a shocked eyebrow, "You did it more often that yesterday?" She should have known when she saw Reanna accept her midnight swim offer in a fast manner.

Reanna let out a small chuckle of amusement and sadness, "Yeah," She nodded, "Since I was 12."

Rikki studied Reanna's face, knowing there was more to it, "What else though, they said something to really upset you didn't they?"

Reanna nodded with pursed lips, "Yup," She confirmed, "My parents decided that today of all days they wanted to care about my life, they told me that I shouldn't be hanging around you, Cleo and Emma." She snorted, "Basically I told them that they're never home and they don't even know me enough to actually comment on who I hang around with, only David does."

"David? Isn't that you're older brother?" Rikki remembered Reanna saying something about a brother but the one thing she felt angry about was that Reanna's parents were trying to force her out of having friends when they clearly thought she should have some in the first place.

Reanna nodded, still playing with her bracelet, "David's pretty much taken care of me since I was 10," She shrugged, trying not to look bothered, "I mean, my dad was always working and my mom was always planning something that didn't involve the family. I'm at home alone most of the time until David finishes work now, my parents are the reason I had to stop making friends in the first place, because every 6 months I had to lose them to go to another country for a stupid job." Reanna ranted, while Rikki listened instantly feeling more connected since it seemed that both blondes have a history of moving all the time except Rikki has the money worries and Reanna has the parents, who want to move all the time. "It's just, for a long time I feel like I have people that care about me, you know?" She turned to Rikki with tears filling her eyes, "I don't want to lose that and David's being really supportive of me having you guys as friends and I don't want my parents to break their promise in staying here for good this time because then I'll lose the sisters that I made."

Rikki smiled slightly, "I'm like your sister?" She questioned, feeling warm inside. She's never had a sister before, she was an only child even before her mom left her and dad.

Reanna sniffed slightly while wiping the tears away, she chuckled, "Of course you are Rikki," She told her, "Think about it, the moment we grew tails together we became sisters. You, me, Cleo and Emma." She cleared her throat and looked around, starting to feel thirsty but also hungry since she stormed out of the house. She turned to Rikki, "Do you wanna go to the juice-net?" She wondered, "My treat."

Rikki nodded with a smile, "Sure, you feel better?"

Reanna let out a breath, actually feeling a lot lighter than before. She just needed to rant everything out to someone, "Yeah," She nodded with a slightly embarrassed smile that Rikki had to hear her, "Let's go." She chuckled and each of them walked in the direction of the Juice-Net Café.

~ 8 ~

Reanna and Rikki sat side by side in one of the booths inside the Juice-Net Café, Reanna sat on the inside while Rikki sat on the outside. The two of them were just randomly chatting about how great the swimming is, even setting up for the two of them to go for a swim later.

The two blondes looked up when they each felt a tap on their shoulders, standing there was Lewis holding his fishing cap. Lewis grinned sheepishly, "Rikki, Reanna can I sit?" He asked, a little timidly as if hoping not to get punched.

Rikki rolled her eyes annoyed, "I certainly hope so," She retorted, "Just not with us."

Reanna absently covered her mouth but mouthed to Rikki when she moved her hand slightly, 'Be nice, please'. Lewis ignored Rikki and sat opposite the two girls, determined to get his answers.

"I know we've had our differences," Lewis admitted straight off but looked up when one of the waitresses brought over a coke which was meant for him, he smiled up at the waitress as she started to leave, "Thanks." He nodded to her before turning his attention back to Rikki and Reanna. "I wanna know what's wrong with Cleo?"

Reanna frowned, "What do you mean?" Cleo was fine when they left her with Emma, still whinier than ever but fine.

Rikki crossed her arms over the table while throwing aside the magazine they were looking at, "What makes you think there's anything wrong?"

"Well, I asked her if she going to Miriam's party like a hundred times," He started, "And, every time she changes her mind."

Reanna sighed, looking at Lewis and shrugged, "We haven't seen Cleo lately, maybe something keeps coming up, which keeps her changing her mind." She was hoping that the last thing Cleo texted was a 'No' to the party, the last thing everyone needed right now was Cleo growing a tail in the middle of a pool party.

Rikki smiled sarcastically and pointed a finger at him, "Maybe, she doesn't like you." She suggested, just wanting the guy to leave her and Reanna alone. "Did you think about that?"

"Yes, actually." Lewis responded with a dull nod, it had come across him several times today in fact. Suddenly he grinned looking between Reanna and Rikki, "But then I thought, if she hangs around with you two, then her standards must be pretty low." He bounced up and down slightly, happy that Cleo does still like him.

"Wow." Was all Reanna could say to that.

Rikki gritted her teeth, not liking that comment at all, "Goodbye, Lewis." Her fingers tapped against the surface of the booth table.

"Will you tell me what's wrong or not?" Lewis pleaded.

Reanna snorted, "After what you just said to us about being low standards for Cleo, no way. Find out on your own." She countered, not liking this guy at all at the moment

Lewis wasn't backing down, "Come on," He begged slightly, "I know there is."

Rikki looked at him annoyed, her fingers still tapping away at the table, "We're not even speaking to her at the moment," Her right hand started to form in a tight fist, "We just want to be alone right now." She told him no noticing the drink glass of coke in front of her heat up.

Reanna looked down at the drink as Rikki began to make a fist and gaped when she saw the liquid heating up, "Rikki!" She exclaimed, making the girl in question look at her. Reanna simply pointed at the drink along with Lewis.

"What the-" Lewis looked at the glass in confused as the coke seemed to steam, he tried picking up the glass but couldn't hold it because it was too hot. "Oww, it's hot." He looked between Rikki and Reanna in confusion. "Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

Rikki and Reanna looked at each other, then at Rikki's closing fist. Reanna turned to Lewis, "Sorry Lewis, we need to go. Good luck with Cleo." She budged Rikki out of her seat as she got out of her own. Reanna grabbed Rikki's arm and pulled her along with her as they walked across the beach, "That was your power." Reanna told Rikki, excitedly.

"I can heat water." Rikki smiled, before turning to Reanna, "We should test it out properly."

Reanna nodded, "There's probably some small pools of water around some of the rocks, lets go there." Rikki nodded and each of them walked down the beach until they came up to a small rock area, where there was a small pool there.

Rikki put her hand over the small pool and it instantly started to bubble, closing her fist more the water started to bubble even further which meant the heat was turning up. Rikki nodded, standing up, "We should go see Emma." She suggested, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her body at the part where she had finally found her power like the others did.

Reanna nodded, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She took out her mobile and texted Emma to meet them by the place they had picked her up on the zodiac.

~ 8 ~

Rikki and Reanna stood beside each other, leaning against the railing as they waited for Emma.

Not even 10 minutes later Emma came walking down the steps, smiling, "I'm glad you called," She told the two other blondes, everything they had said before they left her house was absolutely true. She has amazing powers and a tail that allows her to swim in the ocean whenever and wherever she wanted, she was able to swim in the sea like it was her home. "I'm sorry I was talking about all that negative stuff before, I'm not usually like that. It's just that I-" She was cut off by a smiling Rikki.

"Em," Rikki smiled, glancing at Reanna, "It's cool," She waved off the apology.

Reanna grinned, "Rikki has something to show you." She told the taller blonde, turning around to walk towards the beach with Rikki next to her. Emma jogged up to them, trying to keep up with their fast walking, the two girls grinned away as if waiting to show a big surprise.

~ 8 ~

As soon as Emma, Reanna and Rikki got to the beach they went straight to the same place they went to yesterday to test out their theory. The three of them were now laying side by side, with Emma in the middle in their mermaid forms, each lying against the same rock they were hiding behind before with Cleo and Lewis.

"Okay, I'm officially curious," Emma finally spoke up, wanting to know what the girls wanted to tell her but she couldn't help but feel excited since they were too which was plain obvious. "What did you want to show me?" None of them realised Lewis walked behind them, ready to fish again just like yesterday.

Lewis frowned confused when he saw the tops of the three girl's heads, "Is that you guys?" He called out, startling all three mermaids slightly, causing them to lean down slightly making sure he didn't see their body only their faces. "Are you naked again?" Noticing each of them ducking.

"Umm," Rikki started to say, before looking down at each of their tails with Emma and Reanna, "We're having a bit of a girl talk Lewis." She decided to say, glancing back at him.

"Yes," Lewis began, looking uncomfortable, "But, are you naked?" He questioned again, he wanted to fish in his spot.

"Go, Lewis!" Reanna tried to say forcefully, turning her head round to him as best as she could like the other two.

"No," Lewis said stubbornly, "I'm here to fish. Look I'm having withdrawals, I need the relaxation." He protested, "If anyone's going, it's you guys."

"Don't push it Lewis." Rikki told him in a hard voice, just wanting him to go away. He had seemed to be everywhere lately when they wanted to be alone and it was getting annoying.

Emma shook her head, confused, "Yeah," She called out, "Shouldn't you be following Cleo around?" She questioned, that's what Rikki and Reanna had told her.

Lewis shook his head "No way, I'm totally over it. Trust me." Pretending he doesn't care right now, but also still confused as to what was happening to her lately, "I don't know what's going on with Cleo lately, it like she can never make up her mind." His phone beeped from his pocket signally that he had a new message. He pulled out the device and looked at the message, which was from Cleo again. Saying that she was indeed going to the party and no take-backs. "See what I mean!" He exclaimed, looking up to the girls, "It's Cleo, she's going to the party - again. I give up."

Rikki, Emma and Reanna suddenly exchange panicked looks, just knowing something was going to happen to Cleo. "Lewis!" Reanna called, turning back round to him, "You have to do us a favour," She begged, "Make sure Cleo doesn't go to that party on her own, and call her back please!"

"No," Lewis shook his head, done with the conversation, "I'm here to fish." He said defiantly.

"Lewis!" Rikki called out this time, "This is important," She stressed, "She could be in trouble." Knowing that he seemed to have a small crush Cleo like Cleo did for him, maybe that would work to their advantage to get him to go to her.

Lewis pulled the phone up to his ear after dialing Cleo's number. He started to talk, "I am not some lackey, I am not some old purpose servant, do you really think you can tell me what to do and I'll jump?" He retorted, before hearing Cleo's voicemail. "And her phone's off."

"She could be in big trouble Lewis!" Rikki shouted at him, "You like her don't you?" She countered, knowing that would do it.

"Well," Lewis stumped, rubbing the edge of his fishing rob against him head trying to think of an answer that won't seem ridiculous, "In a friendship kind of way." He told them.

Reanna raised an expecting eyebrow at him, "Well?"

Lewis's body slumped as he sighed in defeat before grabbing his fishing gear from the floor again. He turned around and walked back up the beach, towards Miriam's party knowing she would be there by now. Behind him, he didn't see the three mermaids move towards land and start to dry off as Rikki experimented using her power to dry off their tails. It hurt slightly but was much faster than it would have taken if they had just laid out in the sun.

~ 8 ~

Rikki, Emma and Reanna had ran all the way to Miriam's party and just as they rushed through the back gate, each of them were met with the sight where Cleo was in the pool (as a mermaid) with Lewis holding her arm as if to pull her out. Each blonde had stopped in shock for a moment, instantly knowing that Lewis knew their secret now and they noticed whole backyard was empty.

Reanna shook her head, coming out of her shock first, "Where is everyone?" She asked Lewis, quickly knowing they didn't have much time.

"Um, they're inside!" He told her, before seeing all three blondes run towards the back door area.

Rikki, Emma and Reanna came up to the back door as they saw everyone mingling inside. Emma turned to the door handle and used her powers to freeze the door shut. Rikki turned to Reanna, "Rea, they'll need a distraction so they don't come out anytime soon." Nodding her head towards the drinks on the counters. Emma looked interested while Reanna smirked, knowing where this was going. She turned her right hand in the familiar circular motion towards the drinks, almost instantly all the drinks started to over flow with slime making the girls scream and the guys look confused. The slime started to expand and move everywhere across counters and flooring.

Emma smiled at Reanna, "Now, that was cool." Seeing the slime start to make everyone's feet stick to the ground.

Reanna nodded, before turning to them, "We need to get Cleo out of here, it won't hold them for long." Emma and Rikki both sprinted back to the pool area with her, and stopped when they saw Lewis struggle to get Cleo out of the pool itself.

Lewis turned to them when he noticed they had come back, "Can you guys give me a hand," He pleaded, "She weighs a ton."

Emma cringed, "We can't," She admitted.

Rikki looked back at Emma and Reanna for a moment, "If we get wet, we'll grow tails too."

"I don't think you want that right now, Lewis." Reanna told him, hoping Lewis will be strong enough to lift Cleo out of the pool himself.

"T-The three of you?" Lewis stuttered, shocked. He looked back at Cleo, "All of you?" She nodded, still holding onto Lewis's arms. He glanced back at the three blondes, "Seriously?" He shook his head, no was not the time for this. He used all his strength to pull Cleo out of the pool within minutes. "Should have gone to the gym." He couldn't help but comment after feeling drained just getting her out of the pool, there was no way he was gonna be able to carry her.

Cleo's tail smacked into the pavement when she rolled onto her back. "What are we going to do?" She asked helplessly, but to no one in particular.

Rikki came to the side of Cleo but glanced at Lewis, "Step back, Lewis." She ordered and he immediately did what she said, but made sure he could see what was going on. Emma and Reanna stood on guard ready in case anyone came over. Rikki bent over Cleo's tail and held out her hand, within seconds the tail started to dry off as Rikki's fist began to close tighter.

"Ow, that stings." Cleo complained when she started to feel the full effect of Rikki's power to dry her tail. Only a moment after, the tail disappeared giving Cleo her legs back.

"There you go," Rikki began, grinning at Cleo, "Steam dried."

Cleo smiled back, "You found your power."

Lewis crawled over to Cleo's side, still looking in awe with what he had just seen. "Guys, what is going on?"

Emma and Reanna ran back to them, "Later Lewis!" Emma told him, helping Cleo up by lifting her from behind; putting her hands under Cleo's arm pits to help her up. Cleo got up and each of them started to sprint out of the backyard, ready to never go to another pool party again.

Reanna noticed that Rikki wasn't with them so she doubled back, "Rikki, come on." She called to her but still ran back into the backyard just about to see Rikki raise her hand again and use her powers on the pool.

Reanna let out a chuckle when the pool water started to steam up, Rikki turned to her and shrugged, "I never like pool parties anyway." The two of them smiles at each other before leaving to find the others.

~ 8 ~

The four mermaids and Lewis jogged on beside the beach as they started to slow up, feeling like they were at a safe enough distance.

Lewis glanced to the side slightly when he noticed Byron about to jog past with a surf board, "Hey, Byron!" He called, also getting the attention from the girls, not just Byron.

"Hey, guys." Bryon nodded at them, coming up to a stop in front of them. His face covered is sunscreen above his nose, both ready and determined to go in the water today.

Emma looked at him confused, "Why aren't you at the party?" She asked, the whole point of the party was for Bryon because he won the award.

"Huh?" He raised a bewildered eyebrow, walking closer to them.

Reanna smirked, "Miriam threw you a party," She looked at him up and down, "You don't even know who she is do you?" She chuckled.

Bryon frowned, shaking his head, "She's the blonde one, right?" He shrugged, "Parties really aren't my thing." He waved at them before turning back to run towards the water, "See you guys!" He called back.

Reanna grinned, looking back at the girls, "I told you guys, Miriam just threw it for herself. It had nothing to do with Byron, it was just a way to get people to go to her pool party." She knew it all along.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile, "Fine, you win on that occasion," She tilted her head in Bryon's direction, "Nice board." She complimented, looking at the surf board before turning around to continue her way back to the beach where they were going to tell Lewis everything.

Cleo looked dreamy as she turned around to follow, "Nice pecks."

Reanna grinned, wanting to join in, "Nice tan." Before turning around, walking along with Emma and Cleo.

Rikki nodded, "Nice attitude." She turned around to follow the other girls. Lewis just looked between the four girls and Bryon before following them again, not willing to even glimpse at the female mind.

~ 8 ~

Rikki, Emma and Reanna sat on one large rock formation while Lewis and Cleo sat on the opposite one, they had just spent the last hour telling Lewis about everything that's happened to them.

Rikki finally turned to Lewis with a deadly expression, "Probably goes without saying," She began, "But the minute you tell, we maim you." She promised.

Lewis looked like at her like she was crazy, "I'm not that stupid," He shook his head at her, "If anybody found out, you'd end up as science experiments." He would never endanger any of them, something like this was too important. He realised that this was why they had all been acting strange lately, also when he came to fish he noticed they were hiding their bodies from him which made him automatically assume that they were in their mermaid forms.

Emma sighed from the side, "I quit the swim team today." She told them, looking between the girls. She had done it just before she went to meet up with Rikki and Reanna to go to the beach.

"Aww, Emma." Cleo exclaimed in sympathy, "I know how much that means to you."

"But, still-" Emma shrugged, "What can I do?" There was no way she would be able to stay on the team, especially when she couldn't swim in public anymore.

Reanna looked at Emma with a semi-understanding expression, "But look at the big picture, Em." Emma turned to her including everyone else. Reanna gestured the sea, "You get the chance to explore the sea, going how deep you want or even how far you want. That's something a normal swimmer can't do." Putting in all the pluses. Emma smiled at her, liking the description Reanna gave.

"This whole thing is just out of control," Cleo complained, still not liking the mermaid idea like the others were, "It's just too weird."

Lewis grinned holding up his hand, "Let me get this straight." Wanting to confirm about the powers part of the transformation. He pointed to Emma first, "You freeze things," Then pointing to Cleo beside him, "You explode things," He turned to Reanna, "You turn things into sticky jello," and finally towards Rikki, "And, you boil things." Each of the girls smiled, although Cleo's was more of a grimace at the reminder, "And you all grow tails. It's just too bizarre!" He exclaimed, feeling like his head was going to explode under all the new information he had just learned in the last hour alone.

Reanna nodded, "It's very weird, but I love it." She had an excited look in her eye. "Although it has its drawbacks, I see it as a gift." She glanced at Rikki who nodded along with her, Emma smiled slightly as well but Cleo remained the same.

"It's –It's" Cleo started to say but she honestly didn't know what to say, "I don't have a word for it." She shook her head.

Rikki stepped up, "I do, four of them," She announced, "Totally, absolute, amazingly, awesome." The three blonde wore identical happy looks while Lewis looked giddy. To the side Cleo looked less than pleased as she slumped her chin onto her hand.


	7. Catch of the Day - Part 1

**CLOTHING IS UNDER MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT, THE TITLE IT – 'reanna catch of the day 1'**

**Thankfully my head feels so much better, yey!**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Catch of the Day – Part 1**

Reanna fell out of her bed with a thump, she let out a small groan as she rolled herself onto her back, then heard a familiar snigger come out of nowhere, but really it sounded like it came from the other end of her bedroom. Reanna sat up, wincing as she felt her hip already starting to bruise, thanks to the fall and when she saw David standing in the corner with his hand covering his mouth as if he was trying to hide his smile, she narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. "David," She growled.

David smirked at his sisters annoyance, he really did love to do this to her and pushing her off the bed was one of the things he does to her. Unfortunately, Reanna told him to never use the water again because apparently it makes her fall in the bathroom all the time although he felt like she was lying to him for some reason, "Calm down, little sis," He chirped, "If you carry on like that, someone will think we have a dog in the house, especially with your growls."

Reanna rolled her eyes and flopped back on to the floor, "What do you want?" She grumbled, curling back into her covers just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Wellll-" He drawled, a small smile placed on his face as he leaned his back against Reanna's desk, but when he saw what his sister was doing he started to let a small chuckle leave his lips, "I was thinking, that I wanted to give you a surprise since I was about to go off to work, but I see you don't want it after all." He teased.

Reanna suddenly frowned in confusion, work? Doesn't David work from 7am today? She flew the covers of her bed off her upper body and looked up at her grinning brother, "Work? What time is it?" She asked, she was praying that she hadn't slept in because she was supposed to meet Emma and Rikki by the beach at 6am, ready from a morning swim. She didn't even realise the part where David said he had a surprise for her.

David now looked confused, wondering what the time had to do with his surprise. He knew she was going to love it, but it was like she didn't even hear it, "Uh," He began, then looked to his watch, "It's 6:35."

Reanna's eyes widen, "Shoot!" She exclaimed in a loud voice, trying to get out of her blankets quickly, she was late!

David watched in amusement when he saw his sister trip on the blankets and fall with a large thud onto the ground. "What's the rush?" He questioned, looks like he'll have to tell her the surprise later; since Reanna looked like she was late for something.

Reanna got up, cringing at the slightly pain in her body because of the amount of falls she's had this morning alone. She quickly ran to her cupboards and grabbed the clothing she wanted to wear today, "I was supposed to meet Rikki and Emma at 6," She explained, "Sorry, and can we do this tonight?" She asked, hoping David wasn't too disappointed.

David nodded, he was a little bummed that his sister was going again. He had noticed that she seemed to have gone out every day and the only time he saw her was before bed and in the morning. "Sure, I'll tell you later." He told her, just as she ran into the bathroom and he turned around walking out of the room, leaving her to get ready.

Reanna sighed from the bathroom, she had detected some sadness in her brother's voice. She knew she had been out quite a lot lately but she loved being a mermaid, so whenever she could, she would go for a swim with one of the girls. Well, except Cleo anyway, they still haven't been able to get her in the water. If Cleo could just try out swimming in the sea, she would know that she was okay.

After washing herself as much as she could without turning into a fish, Reanna put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans that had a couple of rips on the legs, her top was a blueberry blue tank top with a couple of buttons in the middle of it and the jacket she had opted to wear was the same jacket that she wore when she first met the girls; her military style short-sleeve jacket. On her left wrist was the four-stranded bead bracelet from her grandmother and around her neck was a small leafed necklace, for shoes she had decided to wear her black and white sneakers. Last night she had straightened her hair before she went to bed, so all she had to do this morning was ring a hairbrush threw it; to get rid of the bedtime knots that had accumulated during the night.

With her clothing out of the way Reanna grabbed her blue-patterned bag from her desk and quickly stuffed her phone and wallet in. Making sure everything she needed was inside she ran down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar, knowing that she'll be hungry sooner rather than later. Reanna noticed David sitting at the table, "Hey," She quickly said, giving him a hug from behind, "I'll be back later," She promised, giving him a kiss on the cheek before running out of the door as a fast speed but making sure she closed the door behind her. "Have a good time at work!" She called just as the door closed behind her.

~ 8 ~

Reanna ran all the way over to the boat deck, leaving her belongings in their family's boat. Yes, she had found it with her brother's help a couple of days ago, also she was sure that David wouldn't be using the boat for now. As soon as she placed her bag under one of the seats, Reanna dived into the sea just after making sure no one was watching.

Reanna was sure that Rikki and Emma had already gone into the water without her. On the way to the boat decks she had quickly listened to all the messages in her voice mail, one of them was from Rikki; she and Emma were going to be near Mako today in case she had wanted to join them after all. The two blondes had assumed that Reanna had been held up by her parents, especially after what Reanna had told Rikki the other day which in turn got relayed to Emma.

Within seconds Reanna's body morphed into a mermaid, she glanced at her tail with a smile before going super speed out of the marina, weaving throughout the different reefs and sea-life.

It had only taken ten minutes to spot the other two blonde mermaids, both of them were swimming around the multi-coloured reefs, each of them doing different ways to use their tails. Reanna smirked to herself, as she hid behind one of the natural formed rocks using her hands on them to keep her body down, Rikki and Emma wouldn't be able to hear her from where she was so her plan worked out well.

Reanna moved away from the rock, her tail propelling her forwards at a normal speed towards the two blonde's tails as her hands were together at the front of her, using them to direct herself in that particular direction.

Just as Reanna was a few centimetres away she grabbed each of the mermaid's tails from behind. Both Rikki and Emma made a startled jump in the water, their skin vibrating in horror before they turned around to see Reanna there behind them. They hearts were still beating fast as they each let out a sigh of relief, seeing as it was Reanna who had pulled their tails and not something else. Behind them was a very amused Reanna waving at them coyly with a teasing grin planted on her face

Reanna pointed upwards to the surface before using her large fin to guide her upwards with her hands directing her body once again.

Reanna, Rikki and Emma all popped up at the surface at the same time but as soon as Reanna did, she let lose her laugh, "You- You should have seen your faces." She gasped, holding her flat stomach in need of air but making sure she didn't sink back under water.

Rikki rolled her eyes with a small smile, "We were just startled." She protested, she would never admit that the trick had ticked a little fear into her since she did know what it could have been before she was it was Reanna.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, we weren't scared at all." She had to say it had frightened her for a moment. They loved the ocean, but they never really know what's in it and if anything would actually hurt them.

Reanna started to quieten down her laugh and raised an eyebrow at them suggestively, "I never said anything about being scared." 'It was confirmed', Reanna thought quietly.

Rikki shook her head, using her arms to make sure she didn't go back under the water, "Why didn't you meet us at the beach?" She wondered but changed the subject affectively. They had waited for 20 minutes at the meeting place, but Reanna never showed up. It was Emma that had suggested that they would send a text to Reanna, let her where they were going to be before actually going into the water.

Reanna groaned, remembering her embarrassing bed stunt this morning, "The alarm clock never woke me up," She started to explain, "David woke me up by throwing me off the bed this time and when he told he the time I got up in a rush." She tried to shake off the disappointed tone David had used this morning before he left her bedroom.

"He threw you off the bed?" Emma repeated shocked. How could a sibling do that? She'd never do that to Elliot.

Reanna shook her head with a smile, "It's just something we've done to each other since we were kids," She told them, "I would do the same to him but with an ice bucket." Suddenly the thought came to her, "I am so lucky I told David to quit throwing a bucket of water over me in the mornings now, ever since the tail first appeared it would be too much of a shock for him to find out his little sister grows a magical tail."

"Good idea," Rikki nodded, approving of Reanna's decision of making sure her brother didn't throw the bucket of water over her anymore. She then glancing between the two other mermaids, getting a good idea in mind, "So, who wants to see how long they can hold their breath for?" She wondered, they had never tried that yet, or at least actually testing it out with time.

Reanna nodded along with Emma, "I'm in." Both of them said together. Rikki, Emma and Reanna went under water to start their timer, before wanting to head over to the Juice-Net Café soon so they can try and find Cleo and Lewis so they could walk to school together.

~ 8 ~

Reanna, Rikki and Emma sat around one of the outside Juice-Net Café tables, each of them drinking a mango and pineapple smoothie as Lewis came over to them with one of his own. "You won't believe it," Emma bragged to him just as he was just sitting down in one of the non-occupied chairs, "We timed ourselves and guess how long we can hold our breath for?"

"15 minutes." Reanna answered with a huge grin, giving Emma and Rikki a high five as they copied her.

"Impressive," Lewis nodded, honestly amazed.

Rikki nodded and leaned back in her chair, "Yeah, it is pretty cool." They had tried out the test twice while they were in the water. The first time; they had actually lasted about 12 minutes but the second time came to just over the 15 minute mark.

"We could probably stay down for longer though, if we really tried." Emma commented, knowing that they could easily beat their record. But she was sure she'd last longer underwater than the other two blondes, since all her life has been about swimming.

Rikki turned to Emma with a daring look, "You're on." She challenged but then turned to Reanna who sat the other side of her, "What about you Rea?"

Reanna paused for a second, they had never called her Rea before. "Did you just call me Rea?" She questioned a little shocked, she liked it though. Only her brother had ever called her that in her whole life.

Rikki frowned but nodded anyway with Emma, "Yeah," Emma said, "We've designated 'Rea' as your official nickname, mostly because your name is really long; but your one of us now Rea."

Rikki nodded with Emma, "Yeah, besides you're our friend. Friends get cool nicknames." She nudged Reanna's shoulder with a grin. "Well," She thought about it, "A name that has a nickname in it anyway. Only Emma has a nickname capability along with you, me and Cleo don't." She shrugged, not bothered that her name can't have a nickname from 'Rikki'.

Reanna felt a warm sensation filling her, she was officially their friend and she had a nickname. "Okay," She nodded before grinning evilly, "Then I predict that 'I' will be the winner of that contest." She declared, before leaning back in her seat.

Emma raised a playful eyebrow, "You think you can beat me?" She looked between the other two blondes with question. Although, after seeing Reanna swim and the fact Rikki had told her that Reanna beat her before; Emma was a little skeptical when it came to beating Reanna at the race.

Rikki turned to Emma, "Bring it on." She told the taller mermaid.

Reanna crossed her arms, actually forgetting that Lewis was sitting, there watching the entire show, "Just because you've spent your whole life swimming Emma, doesn't mean you'll always be faster." She teased, smiling as the other girls did too, each of their veins filling with excitement.

Lewis leaned forward, placing his arms on the table as he looked between the three natural blondes in front of him, "You guys must be jumping out of your skins about this stuff." He couldn't help but comment with an excited grin himself, he had noticed the way each of them were acting but the part that made him excited was the fact that they were actual mermaids. They were proving the fact that mermaids, were in fact real. The three mermaids were acting like they've known each other for years which was completely impossible anyway because Reanna and Rikki were new to the coast. Lewis had also seen how shocked Reanna was when they called her their friend, which made him automatically assume that she's never had that many; or any in the past.

"Yeah," Emma nodded with a pleased look, but then remembered about Cleo not being so happy about the recent transformation like they were, "Well, three of us are." She told him just as Lewis's head turned to the side. The three girls did the same and saw what he was looking at, it was Cleo coming over to them.

Lewis smiled, "Cleo!" He exclaimed, wanting to break the news to Cleo hoping she would be ecstatic about it. It had been plainly obvious to him about Cleo's fear of going in the water was the thing stopping her from going in the ocean to join the girls with their experiments and ocean exploring. "Guess what?" He went on as Cleo was just about to sit down with him and the girls, "These three can hold their breath for 15 minutes." He tapped on the table, not realising how loud he was actually speaking.

"Lewis!" Rikki, Emma and Reanna hissed at him, letting him know that he needed to keep his voice down about that stuff, especially when they were out in a public place.

Cleo sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs, "What's going on?" She asked, confused as to what they were talking about.

Emma had a hopeful look on her face, wanting to see some kind of smile from Cleo when she told her, "We've been you-know, swimming." But Cleo merely nodded, not at all interested in it.

"It is the best thing," Rikki spoke up, an awe smile place on her lips, "It is out of this world."

Reanna nodded, hoping to get a good reaction from the brunette, "Cleo, come on," She slightly pleaded, "It's amazing, please you have to try it. You'll love it." She promised, Reanna was sure that once Cleo got the hang of it, she would love it – maybe more than them.

"That's great," Cleo put on a fake smile before trying to direct the subject to something else. All three mermaids looked visibly deflated when they saw this, "So has anyone been able to finish that calculus homework?" Cleo questioned, looking between all four of them but noticed only Lewis had nodded with a pleasing smile. "Question seven is a nightmare." She told them, she had been working on her homework last night.

Emma leaned forward, "We missed you this morning," She gave a look of question to Cleo, knowing that they had sent a text to her just like with Reanna this morning. "Why weren't you answering your phone?" They had left a voicemail on her machine, not knowing whether Cleo would listen to it or not.

Cleo ignored her and kept on with her homework questions, "And that project on Geography, that's due Thursday." From beside her, Lewis had figured out that Cleo was trying to avoid the whole mermaid deal. "We really need to get together on that one."

Rikki sighed, leaning her elbows on the table, "Listen, Cleo," She spoke up towards the brunette, "Whatever's happened to us is incredible, you've got to come out with us." Gesturing Reanna and Emma beside her, "It's amazing."

"I'm not doing it ok!" Cleo finally turned to her, speaking with a hard tone. She wasn't going in the water, and she never would. They was no need to and she didn't want to be this 'mermaid'. They might like it, but she won't. "I didn't ask for any of this to happen to us. So stop bugging me about it okay?" She put an underline of begging in her tone but also frustration by how many times she's heard that the water was great to swim in, especially with the tails in the sea. With that she got up from the table and walked away, not wanting to be around any of them right now.

Reanna sighed heavily, "We need a plan," She declared with a nod to herself, making the other three look at her in confusion. Reanna shrugged, "What? Cleo's afraid of the water but now being a mermaid will help her to overcome it. She just can't see it, but I can." She explained, leaning back in her chair. "If she could just go in their once, she'll see how amazing it is and want to go again."

Rikki pursed her lips in thought, before nodding to Reanna, "She's right." She told Emma, getting the idea Reanna was getting but shrugged, not really having a plan on how to make that happen. "It would just be best if it happened sooner, rather than later."

**Note: So, this is short 'Part 1' but I'm hoping 'Part 2/3' will be longer. Sorry I didn't update this a couple of days ago, my head seems to be having a lot of headaches since school started.**

**Review, Fav and Follow…**


	8. Catch of the Day - Part 2

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Catch of the day – Part 2**

Reanna, Rikki and Emma walked out of science class with their bags over their shoulders and upon coming out each of them saw Lewis standing there, trying to act cool but each blonde knew that their plan hadn't gone well. The girls had suggested after Cleo left this morning that Lewis try and talk to Cleo when he passed her locker, those two had a much bigger connection right now than the four girls did altogether with the mermaid secret.

Rikki took one look at Lewis's face and commented, "She bummed out." She said in more of a statement, rather than a question.

Lewis felt caught out, "Nah, she's just taking a little time to-" He tried to lie but looked up to see three disbelieving looks thrown towards him; he sighed, in defeat, "Yeah," He nodded, letting them know properly, that their plan didn't work at all, "Bummed out." He confirmed.

Reanna sighed beside them, but looked up suddenly when each of the girls saw Cleo standing in the middle of the outside stairway; Cleo stood there looking slightly awkwardly – silently letting them know that she wanted to talk to them. Lewis turned around with a frown, wondering what they were looking at but suddenly realised when he turned around to see what it was. Lewis turned to the three mermaids, knowing that they probably wouldn't be able to get Cleo any further into the water if he couldn't do it, "Uh," He began, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk about it." Guessing that Cleo would still be in the same mood as earlier when she left him in the hallway.

Emma shook her head, "Forget it Lewis," They weren't going to back down easily.

Reanna nodded with her blonde friend, "Emma's right," She stated, "It's our problem anyway, we'll deal with it." She started walking to the stairs where Cleo was, Emma and Rikki followed close behind her.

Cleo moved to the side of the middle part of the stairs, seeing the three familiar blondes coming up to her – obviously wanting to talk once again, although she made the silent note saying that it was ok to talk to her rather than making Lewis do it.

"Cleo," Emma spoke up, leaning against the railing beside her brunette friend while Rikki and Reanna stood next to the two. "About this whole…mermaid business." She shifted hesitantly feeling slightly uncomfortable, not wanting Cleo to go all defensive, similar to how she did it to them this morning.

Cleo sighed, "There's more in life, then seeing how long you can hold your breath under water," She protested, not finding that particular information more important than other things that were going on around here. "And, frolicking with dolphins."

Rikki raised her hand, pretending to be hurt but also a smart ass, "I don't frolic - I glide." She bragged, gliding was a more proper term anyway.

"Whatever-" Cleo waved it off, it didn't make much difference anyway. "It's not important and I don't want to talk about it." She insisted. The most pressing matter on her mind at the current moment was the little turtles that Byron had talked to her about, the fact that there were fisherman catching the poor little things – either by accident or on purpose, she didn't know.

"How can you say that?" Emma exclaimed, a little shocked but not too bad, because this was how Cleo always was.

"Cleo," Reanna chuckled slightly, but the small laugh held a tint of disbelief inside it, "What's happened to us is amazing." She claimed, shifting her shoulder bag on her shoulder slightly to make it fit more comfortably, "Any girl would love to be what we are." Reanna loved it, apart from the obvious fact that she had to stay away from water quite a lot – or at least caution herself, overall she treasured the gift despite certain downfalls.

"Well," Cleo stunted, wondering what else to say – trying to think of something that was more important than the fishy discovery. "What about the turtles?" She reminded herself, they were more important than a stupid tail.

The three blondes looked confused at both the change of subject, but also why Cleo was talking about turtles, "Turtles?" Emma was the first one to question.

"Apparently," Cello drawled, "A sea turtle got caught in a fishing net this morning." She turned to Rikki with a hard look, "That's important!" Narrowing her eyes at the three girls individually but mostly to Rikki and Reanna who had bragged most about how amazing this tail was.

Rikki shook her head, a sarcastic smile planted on her face, "I don't believe this, you're such a hypocrite" She noted, seeing how narrow-minded Cleo was about that certain situation.

"Why?" Cleo questioned, looking confused but also defensive.

"Rikki!" Reanna hissed, turning to the other blonde.

Rikki turned to her for a second, "No, Rea." She countered while she shook her head, "She should get her facts right first." Reanna sighed before Rikki turned back to Cleo, "Cleo, your dad's a fisherman," She spoke, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "His nets are the ones trapping the turtles."

Cleo immediately shook her head, not willing to believe Rikki of all people over her own father, "That's not true!" She defended, looking between Emma and Reanna who both held solemn looks on their faces, "My dad would never do that!"

"Really?" Rikki questioned, raising her eyebrows as if waiting for a come-back. But it never came, as Cleo bit her lip for a moment before heading off down the stairs without another word. All Cleo knew was that she needed to have a chat with her dad, making sure to prove the other three mermaids wrong about her dad being the one catching the turtles in his nets.

Reanna sighed beside Rikki, turning to her, "That was a little harsh." She noted, but the other blonde just gave her look that clearly said 'She needed to hear it', it was true though. They weren't a hundred percent sure that it was Cleo's father though – they had only seen Cleo's dad's boat speed off towards the no-go zone, but never actually confirmed it.

~ 8 ~

Rikki, Reanna and Emma speeded in circles as they swam in the sea – each of them trying to see who was the fastest out of all of them. They halted, smiling widely at each other as they stopped after a minute.

Reanna looked up towards the surface and immediately her eyes widen as she patted both Emma and Rikki's shoulders from beside her. Both blondes frowned at her until they looked at what Reanna was pointing at, above them was a fishing net attached to Cleo's father's boat – but the fishing net was one of those one that had very small holes, the kind of ones that were banned a long time ago – making it now illegal to use in the fishing industry of anywhere around the coast. The one thing that stood out to all three blondes was the fact that a large turtle was stuck in the middle of it, the netting was trapping it in so there was no chance of escape.

The three mermaids glanced at each other for a moment and held out their hands together in an identical formation before moving their tails to glide themselves forwards towards the net. They were going to set that turtle free.

Rikki swam up to the surface, going to grab the small knife that one of the boat crew had left on the side of the boat – needing it to rip apart the net to actually get the turtle out safely. Reanna and Emma started to try and free the poor creature as they waited for their fellow mermaid to arrive and cut the net. Rikki swam over to them, getting in between Reanna and Emma as they held the net so it was easier to cut it. Rikki made a large incision in the blue wrapping before swimming back up to surface, replacing the knife to where it should be and going back down to the other girls. By that time Emma and Reanna had successfully maneuvered the poor turtle out of the net, leaving it to swim away freely.

Reanna, Rikki and Emma stayed where they were for a moment, just watching the turtle with identical grins before Rikki nodded her head to the side – indicating that they should probably leave now. Reanna and Emma nodded before following Rikki in starting to propel themselves forwards towards another direction, but making sure to stay away from the boat.

**Note: Okay, I know you'll hate me for stopping this here but the reason I am is to do with clothing link. It's a little annoying to have two clothing links for one chapter and really I should have put this in the first part to begin with. Anyway, I hope you like it. This is by far the shortest chapter for this story so far.**

**Review, fav, follow ect…**


	9. Catch of the Day - Part 3

**Clothing on Polyvore profile like always, it's under – 'reanna catch of the day 3'**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Catch of the Day – Part 3**

"_Local fisherman today have been confronted with a possible menace from the deep,"_ The reporter on the news said, everyone in the Juice Net Café was looking at the large TV screen attached to the ceiling. Reanna, Emma and Rikki sat round one of the circular tables near the juice bar and computer section, _"Commercial fisherman have reported the incident that may involve a rouge shark-," _The camera moved to the different fisherman around the dock. Although the three mermaids sighed, it wasn't a rouge shark – it was them.

Watching the report was cut off for the three blondes as Cleo came into the café with a bright smile on her face, "Hey," She greeted, sitting down next to them, "What's going on?" She asked.

Bryon leaned forwards, just as Emma was about to speak, "Hey, Cleo," He exclaimed, getting Cleo to turn to him confused, "You're dad's on TV." He told her, Cleo frowned and turned her head towards the large screen that everyone had been watching.

Mr. Sertori popped up on the screen as Cleo turned her head around, "_I've fished these waters for a long time and there's only one thing that causes damage like this,_" He paused, his voice was serious, "_A huge rouge shark_." The three mermaids beside Cleo sighed once again but in nervous anticipation, knowing that they would have to tell Cleo exactly what they saw. There were a hundred percent sure that it was her father's boat that had cause so many turtles their lives, but it was also the one that had held that poor large turtle captive until they were able to free it with the blade Rikki stole from the boat.

Cleo frowned concerned, "Poor dad." She commented, looking up at the screen in sadness for her own father, for being in that current situation.

Rikki cringed, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but turned to Cleo anyway, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Cleo-" She paused, making sure to lower her voice, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation, "But, your dad didn't catch a shark; it was a turtle."

Cleo looked to Reanna as if she was waiting to see if this is a joke but Reanna shook her head with a sympathetic frown, "I'm sorry Cleo, Rikki had to get a knife from the boat deck without getting seen … and cut the net while me and Emma held it. It was the only way to get the turtle out of the net." She explained, glancing around to make sure no one was trying to eavesdrop. Reanna was wearing a small black skirt that hugged her thighs, on the waist there was a light brown belt with a unique design on it. Her tank top was slightly flowing as it was covered in bright pinks, purples and yellows while her shoes were the same black and white sneakers she opted to wear most days. On her left wrist was her special bracelet and her hair was naturally curled while some of it was pinned behind her upper head.

Reanna had gone out of the door this morning without seeing her brother, he wasn't home last night - before she went to bed or this morning when she woke up. Usually he would have thrown her off the bed as a joke, or even throw some of her pillows at her face to wake her up but there was nothing. She hoped that when she went home today he would be there – also the fact that him not being home so often could be her won cause because she was out almost all day.

"No way," Cleo denied, shaking her head but deep down she knew that they wouldn't play some kind of joke on this, especially when Reanna and Emma were taking Rikki's side. It could only mean that they were telling the truth. "My dad wouldn't catch a turtle." She looked up at Emma this time, her one last chance to see if they were joking or not.

"It's true Cleo," Emma spoke, seeing her best friend glance at her with slight desperation as she didn't want the situation to be true, "I'm sorry." She apologised looking sympathetic.

Cleo's shoulders deflated in defeat; how was she supposed to be against her own father because of this incident? He forwardly lied to her last night and it made her unbearably stupid to have fallen for the lies.

~ 8 ~

"He denied everything," Cleo explained as she numbly walked over to one of the booth seats, the three blondes following her tail (no pun intended). "It's really awful." She sat on one side of the booth table with Reanna while Emma and Rikki sat opposite them. "I mean," She shrugged, "What can I say?" She asked rhetorically, "I know your lying dad because my mermaid friends saw you fishing next to the nesting beach."

Reanna had a thoughtful look before grinning slightly at her own idea, "Maybe you could say the sea gave you a secret." All three of them looked at her with bewilderment, Reanna rolled her eyes, "You know, from the saying?" She questioned but still got the confused looks. Reanna shook her head with a small groan, "The saying people say, 'Mysteries of the sea, sending a whisper to those who care.'"

Rikki thought about it for a second, "That would be a good excuse for the future," She admitted, giving Reanna a small nod and smile before turning to Cleo, "He was using illegal nets too."

"It's true." Emma put in while Reanna just nodded, feeling really sorry for Cleo at that moment. "They didn't have those code things in either."

A thought popped into Reanna's head, "Hold on," She butted in, making the three girls turn to her as she sat back, "I don't think I remember seeing your dad on that boat Cleo. Maybe he was on another one - you said something about him owning more than one boat didn't you? When we first met?"

Cleo frowned before nodding slowly, "Yeah, but I'm sure he would have said so if he were changing boats for the week." She shrugged, "I could probably ask him, although he probably thinks I hate him right now." She lowered her head in uselessness. She didn't want to think of her dad as a criminal, but what Reanna was saying might be true. Her father did own 3 boats – he could have been on one of the other two during the time the turtles were captured.

Rikki shook her head, "I don't even remember seeing him either, Cleo." She spoke up, remembering the two encounters they had with Cleo's dad's boat. "Rea might be right on that one."

~ 8 ~

Reanna, Rikki and Emma walked side by side as they strolled down one of the fishing decks, just wanting to see how bad their situation was in reality. It was bad, there were more than 50 different fishermen in the area; all excited to catch that 'shark'.

Rikki looked more annoyed than the other two blondes, "Great!" She said a bit loudly, while Reanna and Emma just listened to her from either side of her, "Every fisherman on this side of the planet is getting psyched to catch that stupid shark-"

Reanna was about to say something but a man with shaggy brown hair and plain baggy clothing turned around to them as he stopped sharpening his very large fish hook and held it in his right hand tightly. "Shark?" He made each blonde jump slightly on the inside, they immediately felt uncomfortable in his presence. "Don't you girls worry – if it's still out there - its sushi!" His face morphed into a creepy grin that would have made him look like a psychopath, the large sharpened hook was next to his face – the sun bounced off it making it look a little shiny at the pointed end.

Reanna, Rikki and Emma turned away from him slowly; their faces blank with discomfort before carrying on with their walk. All three of them wanting to get away from that man as quickly as they could.

Emma blinked, "We're a circus," She realised, suddenly feeling like a freak for once in her life. "They'll be searching everywhere."

Reanna crossed her arms over her chest, shuddering at the memory of the hungry look that was placed on the man's face, "He creeped me out – I don't think I ever want to be near him again." She admitted.

Rikki grinned, looking between her fellow mermaids, "You two wanna take a swim?" She asked, eagerly.

Emma shook her head with a humorous grin, "No way." She stated, looking around at the surrounding fisherman and sea, "It's way too dangerous with these guys out there." She sighed seeing the upset looks on her companions faces - although she was deeply disappointed too at the restriction, "Let's face it – till this thing blows over, we're grounded."

Reanna chuckled a little as she nodded her head – trying to make the others feel better at the disappointed news, "It's a good plan for now," She agreed, not willing to risk getting captured and made into sushi by that shaggy haired man who looked like he needed a good bath and a haircut. "Besides, I'd rather not be turned into a meal or a circus freak." Rikki and Emma let out small laughs to go with hers as they continued down the path that led towards the Juice-Net Cafe.

~ 8 ~

Reanna walked through her front door, sighing – already get the missing feeling for not being able to go for her evening swim with Emma and Rikki like they seemed to everyday lately. The door was already unlocked so that meant that either her parents were home or David was, personally she would rather David.

"David?" She called out as she wanted to talk to him, her voice echoed throughout the house. "Mum! Dad!" She prayed silently in her head that they weren't home – ever since her earlier confession about how terrible they had been – parent wise, they seemed to have kept a great distance from her and David – more than usual.

"In here, honey!" Reanna heard her mother call from the kitchen. She closed her eyes and let out an internal groan as her head tilted back in exasperation – it was unusual for her parents to be home at this time of the day so something must be happening. She hanged her blue-patterned bag on one of the coat hangers in the hallway before slowly going into the kitchen area. Sitting at the table was David, her mother and her father. It looked like they had been waiting for her. Her mother turned to her with a small smile, "Sit down, sweetie."

Reanna frowned, the memory of their previous family conversation at that table including a fight about who she was friends with popped into her head, "What's happening?" She questioned, being both curious and cautious.

"We've been thinking – your mother and I," Reanna's father spoke as his daughter sat on the seat she would use for family dinners - if they had any more of them at least. They hadn't had one in a while because someone is either busy doing what they wanted or at work – this statement points to the parents of the two children sitting at the table. Reanna blinked at his statement, 'this can't be good' she silently thought in her head.

Her father cleared her throat gaining both Reanna and David's attention, "We were wondering what you were doing tomorrow; the both of you." He looked between both his two kids.

David raised his eyebrows, wondering where this conversation was going. He secretly glanced at his little sister to see she was as equally confused as he was, "Umm, I think I have the day off," David told them slowly, he frowned, "Why?"

His mother beamed at him before looking at her youngest daughter, "Reanna, dear. What about you?" She asked, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

Reanna looked at her brother, wondering if he knew where this was leading too but he just shook his head at her for an answer. "I don't think I have anything planned with the girls." She began, leaning back in her chair – as if waiting for the end result of her statement, "I don't get what this is about though."

"You were right Reanna." Her father confided, bringing his hands together and laying them against the table as he leaned forwards a little in his chair.

Reanna nodded, her eyebrows going up slightly, "I usually am." She retorted bluntly, earning an amused snort from her older brother. She rolled her eyes before kicking him with her foot - hard. Successfully making him wince, screwing up his face in discomfort and pain.

Her father ignored the banter, "So me and your mother have decided to take the two of you out for a family day; tomorrow." Both Reanna and David's jaws practically dropped at the response, neither one of them made that assumption.

"Huh?" David murmured dumbly, wondering if he's washed his ears out lately and heard the wrong thing his father spoke of. The last time they had a proper family day was when Reanna was 11 years old and that was just looking at a local museum together which had successfully made both him and his sister bored out of their brains.

Their mother looked ecstatic, "Yep!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together like she were an excited child, "And we're going to the beach, swimming!"

Reanna suddenly looked painfully horrified all of a sudden, even though she tried to hide it from everyone. "What?" She demanded, her eyes were wide in panic. There was no way she was going to swim at a beach, it would be open season for her brother and parents to find out about the tail she now possessed. Swimming + Water = Tail!

Only David caught her expression and his brow furrowed in both concern and confusion at the look. He's never seen his little sister scared of water before, she's even been swimming with her friends – at least that's what she's been saying to him.

Reanna washed away the panicked feeling the best she could, "I can't go swimming." She told them, wincing internally when all her family members turned to her in either confusion of annoyance.

"You will go swimming." Her mother spoke up, looking irritated. They were going to have this family day at the beach and that was the end of it.

Reanna shook her head defiantly, pursing her lips, "No." She retorted with a hard tone, standing up from her seat – ignoring the cautious gaze she was getting from her brother, "I'm not swimming – that's the end of it." With that Reanna walked away from the table and rushed upstairs to her bedroom, getting the feeling she didn't want to talk to her brother anymore until later.

**Note: Hi, right I want to quickly say this now. **

**1 – I am making my own episode for this story between the episodes 'The Moon Spell' and 'The Denman Affair'. It might be moved but during this episode will consist of Reanna's birthday among other things!**

**2 – A couple of people have said about David being let on about the fishy secret and I was already planning for it HOWEVER right now I have no idea when he should find out. Does anyone have an ideas on when he could find out? Let me know and I'll put your name in the next note to whom I pick.**

**3 – Right now I'm really in the gears of writing movie stories, I was just feeling the need to update this story since I had no homework to do right now.**

**4 – I just wanted to make a huge thank you to whoever had either fav, followed and review this story so far. It's amazing – just like in my newest story 'Alive but not awake'.**

**5 – I'm hoping to get part 4 of this episode up in the next couple of days rather than 2 weeks later like this one.**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


	10. Catch of the Day - Part 4

**Clothing on Polyvore link – 'reanna beach – family day'**

**There will be a lot of original content in this chapter! **

**Please check out my Captain America: The Winter Solider Fanfic! There's also a poll attached to this story.**

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Catch of the Day – Part 4**

Reanna felt a dent in her bed as someone sat on it. Last night she had curled herself up in her room, she kept thinking of a way to get out of the family day predicament; her mother and father had planned. She didn't even want to see her brother right now, she was sure he would ask about why he saw an alert run through her face yesterday. She already knew he had noticed it – so there was no denying it.

"Reanna," A male voice swarmed into her left ear as she laid on her side, her head buried within her pillow as she tried to ignore the bright sunlight coming through her curtains. "Get up, I want to talk to you." The male figure nudged her.

Reanna let a small groan pass her lips when her sleepy ears recognised the voice as her older brother, David. She kept her eyes shut when she rolled on her back, her left hand wiping her eyes to get rid of the sleep that had built up during the night. "What?" She grumbled, not willing to be nice until she was fully awake.

David narrowed his eyes at her, as if he was trying to figure something out, "Why don't you want to go swimming, at the beach?" He questioned, he had planned to ask her this morning rather than last night. She didn't seem to be in a talking mood after the family discussion.

Reanna sighed, she knew she had this coming so it wasn't much of a surprise, "I just don't want to." She shortly explained as she peeled off the covers from her warm body, sitting up and running a tired hand through her knotted hair.

"It's something." David said, wanting to know why Reanna was so against swimming when it was something she had always enjoyed – she would swim with him a lot but lately he hadn't heard a single request for them to go swimming together. "You, my little sister – would never turn down the chance to go swimming, even if it is with our parents." He then realised her recent activities, "You kept saying that you and your friends go swimming as well, so why don't you want to go now?"

Reanna suddenly felt irritated, "Maybe I just don't want to!" She snapped, making David blink slightly at her tone – it was rare for her to act like this. Reanna was always the calm and fun one of the family, except him of course. Reanna looked at his face and sighed, looking a little guilty, "Sorry," She apologised with a frown, she'd love to tell her brother the exact reason why - but she had made a promise with the girls that no one would be told. But Lewis knew though, come to think of it. Why couldn't she tell someone she trusted; Reanna trusted David with her life. "It's just that-" She began, trying to find an adequate excuse – one that her brother would understand or at least believe. She suddenly felt embarrassed at her own thoughts when she came up with one, "It's a woman thing." She slowly worded out – looking away from David, hoping that he would catch on. He already knew that she had already started her period when she was 12 but they never talked about it because he was simply a boy, and she was a girl. Reanna never felt comfortable talking to her mother about it so she had researched everything she needed online and got her particular items from the nearest drug store with her own money.

"Oh!" David exclaimed, looking slightly flustered at the confession – he really didn't expect that answer and it wasn't something he wanted to think about. "Ummm," He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well, I guess that's an appropriate reason." Reanna made a small inner victory cheer within her head, "You'll still need to come though, and we might even play a two-some volleyball game if you're lucky." He grinned, that was one of the sports Reanna loved, even when she was a little girl.

Reanna looked at him with a teasing smirk, "I'll beat you." She countered, already feeling up to going – as long as she goes no-where near the water.

David rolled his eyes playfully as he stood from where he sat on Reanna's bed, "Sure you will, little sis." He turned around to head out the door, leaving Reanna sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard.

Reanna banged her head back onto the headboard. She winced at the impact before slowly getting off her bed with a sigh. This would be the first time she went to the beach without the girls with her, they always kept an eye on each other and whenever one of them got splashed with water they either had a small towel with them to wipe the droplets off or Rikki would quickly use her powers without being seen.

Reanna grabbed the clothing she wanted to wear today and padded towards her connecting bathroom. She washed herself in the bath last night before she went to bed, it would have been the best time anyway as it takes about half an hour to get in and out of the bath. Rikki's probably got the best power in that sense.

Reanna put on a pair of her swimming shorts over the top of a navy blue bikini – it was rare to see her without swimming shorts as it always made her feel less naked, if she just had a bikini on or a one-piece suit – it just made her feel too bare to go into the crowd. Reanna's never had any issues with her body, it was just the fact that having her body hidden more made her feel more comfortable. Over her bikini bra there was a loose tank top that had the 'Coca-Cola' logo on it; it was something that she had gotten a while back when they were in Ireland – luckily it still fit her but it was still loose against her skin. On her feet were her regular black and white sneakers; they had always lasted her a long time and she had always kept at least two pairs in her closet in case the others broke. When they were both too tattered to walk in anymore, she would go clothes/shoe shopping. She wasn't a clothing fanatic but she did like to look nice when she walked around town. Reanna's hair was hanging over her shoulder in her common four-stranded braid while her wrist held her grandmothers bracelet – the one that she never took off if she could help it.

As she did the finishing touches on her braid she walked back into her room to grab her phone and brought it with her as she went downstairs.

When she arrived in the living room there was a picnic basket and swimming towels laying on the living room table. Reanna let out a sigh, hoping that her mother and father would take the bait about her being on her period. She honestly felt more embarrassed when Rikki shouted to Lewis that they were naked, back when they were trying to get rid of him.

Her father came down the stairway, looking like he's ready to go to the beach. "Ready to have some fun, Reanna!" He said gleefully.

Reanna made a sarcastic smile to her father's back as he turned away from her, "Ecstatic!" She commented. She sighed in dismay as she flopped onto the sofa, placing her phone next to her. This felt like it'll be a long day.

~ 8 ~

As soon as the Masen's had arrived to the beach, they laid out the picnic blankets and placed the food on them. Reanna sat in one of the corners, as far from the sea water as possible – unfortunately they were within 9-12 meters of the sea water which made an unsettled feeling grow in her stomach.

Reanna grabbed her blue-patterned bag from over her shoulder and brought out one of the books she had on her bedroom shelves. David turned back to her, "You sure you can't swim?" He asked her, looking a little dejected since this was the first time they had been swimming together for months.

Reanna frowned sympathetically, "Sorry," Shaking her head and looking beyond guilty when he nodded his head and walked into the water. Reanna sighed with sadness as she watched her family in the water, she'd never be able to do that again – the thought came to her. Unless David knew that she turned into a fish on the contact of water then there was no way they were able to swim together anymore, even play with water pistols in the backyard. The part that made her a little nervous was her lie, he'd never take that again – that was the only true thing she could come up with that would be sensible. Reanna realised that she hadn't actually spent much time with David lately, it's either him being at work all day or she's with the girls all day – they were drifting apart because of her secret but also because of their very different lives.

A couple of hours later Reanna and her family had eaten the food that was in the basket, Reanna had kept a secret straw in her bag for her bottle of water. David had thought this was strange since she had never done that before – when he really thought about it, there seemed to be a lot of things going different with Reanna lately – ever since she met those girls. It was great that she was making friends, but at the same time he wants to be selfish and say that he wants to spend time with her rather than her going off to someplace in town with other people her age. He missed their sibling times – that's why he had gotten the surprise for her, but it was also a great thing for him if she accepts it. He would have to remind himself to ask her later.

After the food was eaten; Reanna's mother and father had gone back in the sea to swim while David and Reanna made their way to the volleyball net. Reanna had made sure to check that her brother was dry enough to touch the ball – if he made the ball wet from himself then the water would fly onto her, she wouldn't have enough time to get in the water fast enough to dry it off before a tail sprouted from her legs.

Reanna had won the game of two on two twice while David had only won once; it was just the two of them playing and that was just the way they like it. Reanna was about to start off another game when a yelling male voice sounded, "Reanna!" The male voice called. It wasn't David because he looked as confused as she did, but he looked in the direction behind her. "Reanna!" the voice called again, there was an underline of panic when Reanna turned around to the direction her brother was looking at.

Reanna frowned when she saw Lewis running towards her, fishing gear in his hand and his body was sweating really bad; it was as if he had been running for at least 5 mintues non-stop for someone who doesn't do enough running. When he came to a stop next to her, he gasped for air.

"Lewis?" Reanna looked confused, looking back at her brother who seemed to be waiting for him to go. "What is it?" She questioned, wondering why he had come to her in a hurry.

Lewis breathed heavily, trying to gain back his breath as he took no notice to Reanna's brother who stood only metres away, "Cleo!" He gasped, finally gaining enough air to talk properly so she could understand him.

Reanna's eyes widen, "What about her?" She asked as if she was sensing something bad had happened.

"She's-" He began, "In the water." He still held the fishing gear to his body, his body was flushed with heat from all the running he did.

"Now?" Reanna was the one to look panicked, she forgot her brother was probably listening as they spoke, "She can't go now – it isn't safe." She lowered her voice instantly.

Lewis nodded frantically, "I know, I couldn't stop her – she following her dad's boat to the no-go zone. She went in there about 5 minutes ago, down at the docks."

Reanna nodded as she glanced at her confused brother, a plan already forming in her head, "Alright," She looked at Lewis again as he seemed to be awaiting for an order or suggestion, "Go find Emma and Rikki, tell them where Cleo headed. I'll go there now." She told him, "They'll be at Emma's house at the moment, they were catching up on homework." Lewis nodded again before taking off in a sprint once again, towards the direction of Emma's house.

Reanna turned around to her brother, "Ummm," She started before throwing him the ball, "Sorry, I have to go." She told him before running off in the direction of one of the decks that boats could dock at; to easily get to the beach. It would be easier for her to dive in rather than run into the sea of waves – besides her brother would definitely notice something was wrong since she was 'on her period'. Reanna never realised that her brother had followed her as she dived into the water from the deck without stopping.

David scrunched up his face in both thought and confusion, where the hell was she going? Why did that kid 'Lewis' come over to his little sister in an alarmed mode – you could see it in his eyes and the way he spoke clearly gave it out! When Lewis had told Reanna something about going in the water at that moment, her eyes had widened in panic as well – why was going in the water on this particular day supposed to be bad.

When Reanna took off at a running speed towards the small dock area close to the beach, David instinctively followed her but stopped short when he saw with his own two eyes; his little sister dived into the water. He waited for a couple minutes after he noticed hundreds of small bubbles come up to the surface just after she dived in but she never popped up again, it was like she disappeared into thin air. When he thought about it harder, everything that now seemed weird about her had all to do with the water – what was so special about the water? He asked himself

Reanna took off with her super-speed towards the fisherman's no go zone as her tail appeared, she propelled herself to the inner part of the sea, not willing to gamble that someone diving in the water would notice her. Lewis had said that Cleo was going after her father's boat; so all she needed to do was swim to the no fisherman go zone.

It only took her a couple of minutes to get to the boundary, she halted in her swimming when she saw a glisten of gold to the side of her. Reanna smiled when she saw a brunette mermaid gliding through the water like a pro, she instantly began to move towards her.

Reanna swam up to the side of Cleo and tapped her on the shoulder. Cleo immediately jumped and looked to the side with wide and startled eyes until she realised it was Reanna. Reanna pointed up to the surface as Cleo nodded to her, both mermaids used their tales to guide her up to the surface of the water but using their hands to direct themselves like it was a natural instinct.

Cleo made a gasp for air when she reached it but smiled at Reanna, "I did it!" She exclaimed, "I'm in the water. You were right, it feels amazing and I'm not even afraid of the water anymore." Her veins were filled with adrenaline it was unbelievable.

Reanna nodded, beaming as well until she remembered why she had jumped in the sea to begin with, "Cleo," She started, her smile starting to slip slightly as she took in some necessary air as she did, "We can't be out here right now." She told her friend.

Cleo put on a begging face, "Rea, please." She begged, "Their going to catch more turtles, I know it's not my dad doing it but we have to stop them hurting any more of them. I'll tell my dad when we save the turtles and the boat goes back to land."

Reanna used her hands to stay up on the surface before sighing, "Okay," She gave in, she didn't want the turtles to be harmed either. "But, when the turtles are safe, we go straight back to land."

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Yes mum." She grinned, when Reanna playfully smacked her on the shoulder before going back under and she followed.

The two of them swam for about 5 minutes before they came up to the boat, both mermaid had realised its illegal net were let out into the water – going the same way as they were. Cleo noticed a turtle swimming near the net and tapped Reanna's shoulder before pointing the poor thing out to her.

Reanna turned to her and nodded as they started to swim in that direction. Suddenly she went wide-eyed when she saw the net doubling back towards them. She frantically patted Cleo on the shoulder and pointed it out, Cleo realised to as they both tried to swim upwards – hoping to swim away from the net before it caught them.

Both Cleo and Reanna almost gasped even though the water prevented them from doing so when they felt something wrap around their tails, every time they moved they became more wrapped up in the netting. The two mermaids rocked back and forth in the water as they tried to get out of there, their powers wouldn't work for them either and there was no way to get out of these nets. After a few moments the two girls looked at each other, both feeling tints of fear before closing their eyes – trying desperately to preserve as much air as they could.

Reanna hoped in her gut that Emma and Rikki would arrive before they were fished out by those bastards, she prayed in her head as she kept her eyes closed, concentrating on keeping her air supply large enough and worrying about the Cleo who was next to her, doing the same thing she was. She and Cleo felt the sensation of being lifted a couple of minutes later by some kind of anchor.

~ 8 ~

Rikki and Emma propelled themselves at full speed as soon as their tails appeared when they hit water, Lewis had come to them in sweaty clothing saying that Cleo had jumped into the sea and Reanna followed only 5 minutes later to try and stop her. Both blondes couldn't help but feel that something had happened to their mermaid sisters.

The two of them stopped as they arrived to the boat, both of them looked at each other with fear when they noticed that not only Cleo was caught in a net but Reanna was too. Both of their eyes were closed as they floated in the water – tied up within the blue scratchy material.

The two blondes pushed their tails hard as they swam over to the two caught mermaids. When they got to them; Rikki tried to free Reanna while Emma did the same with Cleo. Both of them shook their heads when neither of them could get the two trapped best friends out of the net – at least while it was still moving up.

Emma swam away and went upwards so she was nearer to the surface but still far down where no one above could see her. When her gaze locked onto the net puller as she thrust out her flat palm towards it and within seconds the machine froze like one of her instant icy-pops. Emma grinned slightly when she realised it worked before heading back down again, helping to rip the net open to they could free Reanna and Cleo.

Rikki and Emma pushed away the netting from Reanna and Cleo's bodies quickly, neither of them knew how long they had been under water for so they couldn't just take their time – and when their eyes are closed, it didn't leave a settling feeling within their heads.

As the last of the netting was moved away; Rikki grabbed Reanna's underarms while Emma got Cleo's. They had to just use their tail to guide them up rather than using their hands to point them in a direction.

Cleo and Reanna's head broke the surface and each mermaid struggle for air that moment. Their eyes snapped open, now looking fully awake. "You two okay?" Emma asked, concerned as she and Rikki came up too.

"Yeah," Cleo grinned, nodding between the three blondes, "I did it, I panicked but I made myself protect the air I had and make it last."

Reanna nodded with a smile, "Good job, Cleo." She congratulated, "You did really well." She glancing between Rikki and Emma with thankful looks, "Thanks for coming just in time too, we didn't have much time left."

Rikki chuckled, waving it off, "Hey, that's what mermaid sisters are for right?"

"I didn't know you could actually hold your breath for so long," Cleo stated, using her arms to keep her on the surface, "But then I remember what you guys said yesterday and you know what?" She continued looking amazed, "I lost count at sixteen and a half minutes; that's between me and Reanna." Her chin was up proudly.

Rikki looked around suddenly, not wanting to get any of them in another situation like that again, "Later guys," She spoke over the other girls, "We need to get out of here." Reanna, Cleo and Emma nodded before heading back under the surface level with Rikki. Each of them used their super-speed to get back to their secret part of the beach where no one goes except Lewis.

~ 8 ~

Reanna had passed the beach on her way home, both her parents and David were gone. She knew she was going to get more than a simple scolding. When she reached the door of her house, her mind kept telling her to come back later – but the longer she stayed away, the worse it would get. She sighed, she was such a disappointment to her brother. When she left he would have had no one to be with other than their dreadful parents.

With a breath inhaled she opened the front door and walked in, she bit her lip as she tried to hear where everyone was. Reanna tried to walk in quietly, intending to walk up the stairs quickly until a throat cleared behind her.

Reanna closed her eyes, knowing that it was David and from the direction of the cough, he was sitting on the living room table – obviously he had been waiting for her to arrive back. She slowly turned around to see a stern yet angry and hurt look cross her brother's face, which rarely happens.

"Mum and dad are out," He narrowed his eyes at his little sister. He wanted answers and now. "So, where were you?" He demanded.

Reanna pursed her lips for a second before speaking, "I had to help a friend. She needed me." She told him truthfully.

"Into the water?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, "Where you magically disappeared and I thought you had drowned." He started to get angrier. Reanna's eyes seemed to go from startled when he announced that he basically saw her dive into the water to the part when he thought she had drowned, her pupils widen at the information. She should have checked if anyone was following her when she dived into the ocean, she made her brother scared to death when she never appeared back on the surface – a large amount of guilt hit her full on. She gulped when she noticed him getting both angry and sad every minute, she could see it in his eyes; he was frightened for her. "Why does water make you act out weird?" He asked, his angry tone coming down slightly. "It begun when you went to that island, I do notice things you know." He told her, "The straws, the secret swimming accounts with your friends, diving into the water and never coming back up, the part where you say I can't specifically pour water over you in the mornings anymore and even making up a lie to stop everyone from making you swim in public."

Reanna gulped and shook her head, "I-I can't tell you, I'm sorry." She told him, she made a promise to keep it secret and she would do. Reanna put her bag down on one of the hallway hangers before running upstairs, going up to her bedroom and hoping her brother didn't follow her.

When Reanna got to her bedroom she heard footsteps behind her, David appeared in the doorway, "Please," He begged, the anger tone instantly gone and now filled with concern, "You can tell me, we tell each other everything."

Reanna shook her head sadly, "Not this, it's too big." She told him.

David looked at her for a moment before shaking his head, "If that the way you want it." He told her sadly before bringing a bottle of water from behind his back. "I'm sorry."

Reanna took a step back from him in both confusion and alarm when she saw it, her mouth dropped and a gasp filled the air when she felt the cold water from the water bottle thrown over her body. She looked up at her brother both startled and betrayed. There was no way she was able get out of this one, he was blocking her only exit to the bathroom and the bedroom door was now closed. Reanna felt the familiar tingle from the lower part of her legs as it morphed into her tail. Her hair was now down and damp including her body – it was the same as when she would dive into the water. Her body thumped to the ground, hitting her elbows once again.

David stumbled back in shock as his little sister's body changed right in front of him, "What the-" He garbled, his eyes were trying to take in the sight that Reanna had actually grown a tail right in front of him. That's what the big secret was all about. "How-" The words got caught up his throat.

Reanna's shoulder slumped in defeat, she had basically revealed the group secret to her brother – she should have known he would do that – he was really smart to begin with but he would have instantly become more than concerned in her behavior that she had shown the last couple of weeks. "I'm a mermaid." She shrugged her shoulders, still looking slightly betrayed that her brother had forced her to reveal not only her secret – but the girl's too.

David blinked, finally coming to his senses, "How?" He questioned, still gazing at the slimy golden tail and rubbing his eyes as if he thought he was having a hallucination.

Just as Reanna was about to speak up again, both siblings heard the front door close. Reanna looked at her closed door both on alert and alarmed. She turned to David wide-eyes, "Help me!" She begged as she pointed to her small towel closet, "Please." Her voice sounded like she was a small child again, she couldn't let her parents find out what she was – they'd probably sell her out, they weren't as loving as other parents would be.

David struck himself up when he heard the tone in his little sisters voice and dashed over to her closet and began taking out about 5 different clean, dry towels. He rushed back over to Reanna who took a couple of them and began rubbing her tail and body, working as fast as she could to make herself dry. David took two of them as copied her actions, even he knew people like their parents couldn't find out about something like this. Reanna was still his little sister, but with a tail to go with her when she touched water. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited about the fact, but also concerned that people would find out – especially scientists. His surprise to her might not even work anymore because of the tail now, that part saddened him slightly.

It took a couple of minutes but Reanna's body morphed back into its human form just as their mother and father walked through her bedroom door. Their mother frowned when she saw her two children on the floor, sitting around several towels, "What are you two doing?" She questioned with a hard tone, still not liking the fact that Reanna had to go and ruin it by running away and not swimming with them.

"We were-" Reanna began but stopped when she didn't know what to say.

David stepped in as he started to lift himself off the floor and helped Reanna up to her feet, "I spilt some water on her carpet," He lied, picking up the towels and throwing them into Reanna's laundry basket, "Reanna was just helping me clean up my mess."

Their parents accepted that and turned to Reanna, "We will discuss you manners on today; in the morning when you wake up, understood!" Her father spoke to her more sternly than David did earlier.

Reanna nodded, already knowing that was coming, "Okay, I'll be down then." Her father nodded and turned away, closing the door as his wife followed him. Reanna let out a breath of relief when they left but then remembered that her brother was in the room with her still.

Reanna looked up to see her brother now sitting on her desk chair, "What do you want to know?" She asked, her voice felt tired. She would be after the day she's had.

"Everything." David replied, leaning on his knees with his elbows, "How it happened is what's throwing me. This strange behaviour never started happening until you met those girls." He paused, "Are they …. Mermaids too?" He looked a little disbelieving that he had actually said that.

Reanna took a moment to think before nodding, she just hoped that the girls would come to trust him like they do with Lewis. "Yeah," She gave in, "Emma, Cleo, Rikki and me – we all became them at the same time, at the same place."

David furrowed his brow, "Mako?" He guessed. He had narrowed it down by the way she had been acting that morning when he poured water over her head and hearing a thump in the bathroom.

Reanna looked startled at his guess, she moved her body so her back was now leaning again the backboard of her bed. "How do you figure?" Her brother was a lot smarter than what she took him for.

He shrugged in response, "The morning after was when you started acting not-normal, besides hearing a large thump in your bathroom which was a couple of seconds from when you entered it seemed like a good assumption."

Reanna nodded, accepting that, "That was actually when I found out about the tail," She chuckled slightly, now finding it funny. David started to join in with her after a moment before silence was met in the room again.

David broke the silence, "I won't tell anyone," He promised, knowing that it would be one of the reasons she would have had to keep a kind of secret like that. He noticed that Reanna's shoulders seemed to have lost their remaining tension almost immediately, "Is there anything else I should know though?" He didn't know whether he wanted her to say yes or no.

Reanna suddenly grinned and jumped off her bed, "I think you'll like this part." She went to her sink and grabbed a glass from her bathroom cupboard, she had always kept one there in case she had a headache. She would have needed a glass to drink the water out of, to take it with the headache pill. She filled up the glass halfway up with water before going back into her bedroom, feeling David's curious gaze on her back. Reanna placed the glass on her desk table before sitting back on her bed, but this time just being on the edge so she was closer to the glass.

David watched as she held out her hand and twisted her wrist, making her hand follow in the movement. He glanced at the glass of water and his brain was shocked once again when he saw the water going up in a wiggle upwards towards the ceiling. He heard Reanna laugh slightly, it must have been from the look that was appearing on his face. "There's two more as well." She told him just as the water turned into a jelly-like substance. Straight after it seemed to solidify from inside the glass. David hesitantly grabbed the glass and turned it upside down, as if he were waiting for all the water to pour out but when he touched the water inside, it felt like a softer version of glass if that was even possible, "Wow!" He murmured, still amazed at the sight.

Reanna grinned, actually feeling happy that he liked it, she shrugged, "We all got different powers to come with our tails," She explained, it was better to tell him now rather than him finding out on his own, "You'll probably see them later on anyway."

After a moment David finally put down the glass and looked outside, it was dark meaning they should get to bed. "We should get some sleep, I think that's enough for tonight." Reanna glanced outside and nodded.

"Okay," She accepted, feeling the events of the day finally catch up with her. "Are you working tomorrow?"

David thought back to his mind version of a timetable, "No." He shook his head, "I'll probably catch up on some paper work that needs doing. It's due in a couple of days anyway." He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead, "Get some sleep, you're looking like you'll pass out at any moment." He chuckled before leaving the room and closing the door.

Reanna let out another sigh as she saw the door close, she got up and threw the glass in the bin before getting into her pyjama shorts and purple tank top. Just as she climbed into bed the ringtone from her phone went off, she grabbed it from her side table – David must have left it there for her when he came home earlier.

Looking at the screen, it was Emma calling. She answered, "Hey, Emma." She greeted as her head flopped onto the puffy pillow behind her head and her duvet covered below her collar bone. "What's up?"

"We're all going to the beach tomorrow to swim with Cleo this time, Lewis will be there too." Emma told her happily, all the blondes were beyond thankful and excited to know that Cleo wants to swim all the time now. Their mermaid bond finally felt complete.

Reanna nodded, even though Emma couldn't see her, "I'll meet you guys there," She paused for a moment, glancing at her door. "Hey, I need to tell you guys something when I get to the beach. It's important."

"Okay?" Emma spoke, but she seemed a little confused. "We'll see you there then." She hanged up before Reanna could. Reanna placed her phone back onto her side table as she locked it with a password.

Her bedroom was now dark and silent as she drifted into a peaceful sleep wondering what the girls would say about her brother now knowing.

~ 8 ~

**{Clothing link – 'reanna beach – catch of the day ending'}**

After the talk her parents gave her in the morning about her behaviour, she went back up to her bedroom to get dressed. The talk hadn't been that bad honestly, there wasn't even a grounding involved which was a shocker; but then again Reanna didn't think they cared too much like always.

Reanna put on a black bikini and a black and white pair of swimming shorts to go over it, over her bikini bra she put on a loose blue tank top to cover her stomach until she was actually ready to go swimming. Her hair was pinned back from her face with a couple of hair clips today as her hair was still wavy from yesterday's four-stranded braid. On her wrist was her usual bracelet and on her feet she decided to put on some sandals that made her outfit look brighter.

She said goodbye to David in his room before running out of the front door, clutching her blue-patterned bag – ready to tell the girls the fact that her brother now knows their fishy secret.

~ 8 ~

Reanna arrived at the beach as she saw the other three standing above something in the sand with Lewis, "Guys!" She called, running over to them as they smiled at her.

"Hey Rea," Each mermaid greeted, looking happy that she could make it.

Reanna grinned at them before seeing the turtle eggs, "Awww," She cooed, "I bet their going to be real stunners." Everyone chuckled. But Reanna's face turned serous, "I have to tell you guys something and it was completely not my fault in some way."

Emma frowned, concerned, "What is it?" She remembered that Reanna had told her that something needed to be said this morning.

Reanna took a deep breath before explaining, "My brother knows what we are."

Rikki blinked, "Huh?" Did she hear her right?

Reanna cringed for a second, "Last night he cornered me in my bedroom, he figured out that my sudden weirdness had come from not touching water so he threw a whole bottle's worth of water over my head until I sprouted a tail." She didn't hear any responses, "I know he won't tell anyone, he's promised that he wouldn't and I trust him with my life like Cleo does with Lewis." She spoke a little fast, but she was nervous on what they were going to say

Cleo sighed before shrugging, "You said you were close with your brother anyway," She began, "So, I trust you to know what he's up to and that he'll keep our secret." Rikki and Emma looked at each other briefly before nodding as well but it was a little hesitant on whether to go with it or not – even though they didn't really have a choice since they didn't have the ability to remove a memory from the human mind.

Reanna let out a relived breath she didn't even know she was holding. Lewis turned to Cleo, "You wanted to show me something?" He wondered, knowing it was something to do with swimming by the way they were all dressed.

"Yes, I do." Cleo grinned, looking between her blonde best friends, "Ready?" The three of them nodded, all of them growing the same identical excited looks on their faces. The four of them turned on their heels and ran towards the secret place where they were sure no one would go.

Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Reanna put down their bags and took off the clothing that wasn't part of their swimming uniform before running into the sea together, the water and sand being felt underneath their feet until they were deep enough to dive in.

As their legs morphed back into tails, each of them flipped their tale above the surface for Lewis to enjoy and for the next couple of hours the four mermaids enjoyed the sea together.

**Note: Wow, this came to over 6,800 words. I can't believe how long it got when I originally though it would come to about 3,000. Now, David does know about the fishy secret now – originally I wanted him to find out a little later but I just couldn't resist. I wanted him to figure it out rather than seeing her tail first off.**

**Fav, Follow, Review (Pretty Please with a Cherry on top!)**


	11. Party Girls - Part 1

**H20 Just Add Water Fanfic | Mermaid Magic | Party Girls – Part 1**

Reanna swam around Mako Island, her golden tail propelling her forwards at a slow pace as her eyes engorged at the beautiful sight of the ocean around her. Her body weaved in and out of the different coloured reefs; her direction going back towards the small fishing boat that was sitting far out from the magical island that gave her the magnificent tail she now possessed.

Another mermaid swam beside her; Emma. Their identical long blonde hair creating shimmers in the current as they moved, their heads popped up in interest at the small ringing noise of a cell phone. They smiled at each other before making their body's move upwards towards the surface.

Lewis on the surface, flipped open the small phone he had beside him; for hours he had researching anything he could on mermaids – whether it was truth or legend – he couldn't really tell. "Hello?" He spoke into the microphone, his mind coming away from the book in front of him for a moment. A female voice spoke on the other line, "Yeah, just a second." He nodded, before holding the phone over the edge of the boat but never dropping it in the water ; he knew the two girls underneath could hear him. "It's for you two."

Reanna and Emma broke the water's surface cleanly, each grabbing the side of the boat to keep their heads and upper body above water. Emma grabbed the cell phone from Lewis's hand and placed it against her ear, but careful not to get too much water on it that'll cause it to break. "Hey, Cleo." Knowing it was the brunette who had called them, Rikki had said she was going to be busy this morning which was why the ruder blonde never came swimming with them today.

You could hear a smile in Cleo's voice on the other line, "So, have you decided what time for the party tonight?" She asked, there was a small tapping on her end that sounded like metal being clinked against another piece of metal substance but Emma never took notice to it.

Emma glanced at Reanna, "I'm not having a party this year Cleo." She told the brunette mermaid. It was going to be her birthday sleepover, every year she had done one with the help of her mother organizing it – but because of the mermaid situation, it was safer to stay in, rather than risk getting exposed if one of them got wet.

Reanna frowned from beside the other blonde, "Party?"

"Emma!" Cleo screeched slightly on the other end in disbelief, "This is a tradition we're talking about." She protested, she always loved the sleepovers her blonde best friend put on every year.

Emma turned to Reanna for a moment, "My mom always throws a birthday sleepover every year for me but I cancelled it this year because I didn't want any one of us to risk getting wet." Reanna made an 'O' motion with her mouth, but something caught her attention – if there 'was' going to be a party – would she be invited?

Emma turned back to the cell phone conversation, "I know, Cleo. But-" She started, trying to find the right words, "-I just don't see myself having the party this year." She looked up to Lewis and Reanna, "Not with, uh, recent developments."

Lewis looked up from his book for a moment with an excited chuckle just thinking about the mermaid situation, it was truly fascinating. Reanna looked back at her own tail with a content smile as the large fin just touched the surface, when it started to float behind her.

"Aww," Cleo whined, another noise from the other end sounded, two metal instrument clashing together, "How about we talk about it more after my new job." She exclaimed excitedly.

Emma blinked, "Your new job?" Since when did Cleo get a new job?

"Yup, at the Marine Park. The Dolphin Tank."

"The dolphin tank!" Emma rushed out, panicked because the brunette would be surrounded by mountains of water.

Reanna grinned from beside the blonde when she heard Cleo talk about the job, "Oh," She quickly snatched the phone from her with an apologetic face, "Cleo!" She greeted the brunette, now holding the phone to her own ear while Emma and Lewis looked at her confused, "Did David give you everything?" Daniel had given her the surprise a couple of days ago, it was a job at the Marine Park – working with dolphins and doing separate things around the park. There were two student spaces left and both Cleo and Reanna got the jobs. Cleo was working now, but most of the time, Reanna and her had the same work schedule.

"Hi, Rea!" Cleo called back. "And, yep. He gave the stuff to me when I arrived, he's working with the other dolphin trainers right now. He said to tell you you're stuff's in your room when you get back from swimming."

"That's good." The blonde nodded even though Cleo couldn't see her, "Just be careful, make sure to keep a dry towel with you at all times."

Cleo sighed annoyed for the concern, but it was nice for someone to be nice like that. David seemed like a great guy too when she first met him, "I know, I'll be fine. We've both taken the necessary precautions. No need to worry." There was a sound of a door shutting through the phone, "Look, I have to go Rea. We can make it work." With that the brunette hung up.

Reanna closed the phone and placed it back in the boat. Emma turned to her, "What was all that about?" She questioned, confused. "Did you just cheer her on for this job, she could get wet!"

Reanna sighed, looking back to her fellow mermaid and semi-good friend, "Emma, I'm the one who told her about the job. We both have a job at the dolphin tank – my brother got it for me as a surprise before he even knew about the secret." She paused, "For me it's one of the things that'll bring me closer to my brother – we haven't been able to spend as much time together as we used to. As for Cleo, when we first met she told me she loved dolphins."

Emma shook her head, "You are both so stubborn." She was really worried about them though, what if they did get water on themselves and Reanna's brother wasn't there? They didn't have Rikki's power of getting rid of the tail within a minute before someone saw them.

Reanna nodded, a small smile on her face, "I've been told." She looked over to Lewis and his sea creature book, "Have you found anything, Lewis?" Gesturing the book on his lap.

"Is there anything useful?" Emma added, also interested and curious to see what he had found.

Lewis smiled between the two mermaids, "It's already told me you're a lot hotter than your average mermaids and they don't have cool water powers." He grinned as he turned to the next page. He was jumping for joy when he got to witness each of the girl use their powers, it was amazing to see what they could do.

"You know," Emma started, looking between the guy in the boat and her fellow mermaid, "There's only one place where we'll get answers to why were mermaids." Her head turned to the large island to the side of her, the two others following her sight.

Reanna nodded, "Mako Island." It made sense, it was where they had been changed into what they are now – it would be the most logical place to find anything relevant to their situation. "It would be the most logical place to look."

Lewis nodded quickly, as he close up his book, "Well, let me just pull in my line-" He was cut off by Emma.

She shook her head, "No, not you Lewis. This is for us," She turned to Reanna, "You coming?" She wondered, getting ready to dive back under the water.

Reanna quickly looked over to the clock on Lewis's cell phone and cringed, "Oh, I can't." She sighed, disappointed that she couldn't go exploring, "I need to be at work in an hour so I gotta leave." She turned back to Emma, "Have a good time though, call if you find anything." With a small wave of goodbye, her head went back under water, her tail now propelling her all the way home at a very fast speed that was easy to use now that she had been a mermaid for a while.

Back with Emma and Lewis, the other blonde mermaid looked a little unhappy that she was going to be on her own now, so without even waiting for Lewis to say anything else, she dived back under water – making her way to the Mako moon-pool where they transformed that night months ago.

~ 8 ~

Reanna walked into the dolphin food stocking room that she was meant to be working in today, she saw Cleo already standing there placing fish into a bucket filled with salt water. "Hey, Cleo." The blonde smiled, getting the brunette's attention for a second.

"Reanna," Cleo breathed a sigh of relief, she couldn't remember when her fellow mermaid was supposed to be starting. She was glad to have someone with her in case something happened. "I was just about to take these out, wanna help?" The buckets were for the dolphin show that was currently going on outside the room, the crowd was screaming in joy as the dolphins did tricks for their trainers.

Reanna nodded, grabbing one of the two full buckets with her glove covered hands, she was wearing the exact same protective clothing as Cleo was – their of them wanted to take the risk of getting wet and turning into a fish in front of the entire marine park.

The two mermaids walked out of the door and placed the buckets just beside the dry area on the pavement, they looked up as they watched the dolphins to various tricks for the delighted crowd.

David saw his little sister to the side with the fish and Cleo, he grinned happily as he walked over to her in his wet suit to get the fish for the dolphins. He, himself was currently one of the park's dolphin trainers – it was how he found out about the job for Reanna and her friend so quickly. "Hey, girls." He said, picking up the fish, "You okay?" He gave them a look, "With everything, nothing's happened has it?"

Reanna rolled her eyes, "We're fine," She noticed his body suit covered in water, "Just don't touch us and we'll still be okay." She and Cleo noticed him grab both bucket from in front of them, knowing that he'll be needing them now. "Now, go. Create a show." She waved her hand, causing him to walk away back to his station amused.

Cleo chuckled, "Sometimes I wish he was my older brother," She admitted, having a little sister was always a pain in the butt.

The blonde laughed at her statement, "He's a lot worse at home," They turned back to the door, ready to get more fish sorted, "You'll want to kill him when he pushes you off the bed every morning to wake you up."

Cleo cringed, not liking the idea of an older brother now, "Okay, you win. You can keep him." Both of them took one last look at the dolphins before heading back inside. As Reanna turned back to the door, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her from the crowd with curiosity and interest.

~ 8 ~

Reanna and Cleo each grabbed a bucket to put the fish in and a pair of tongs, both of them carefully placed each fish they grabbed and put it in the bucket full of salt water that would keep the fish fresh until it was given to the dolphins.

They were going great until one of the fish slipped out of Reanna's pair of tong's splashing into the bucket of salt water. The blonde gasped as water droplets landed on hers and the brunette's skin.

Cleo and Reanna shared the same look of panic as the brunette rushed to the towel they left to the side, but much to their bad luck – the towel was soaking wet.

"Try this." A female voice came from behind them, making each mermaid turn to the incomer. A dry towel was thrown into each of their hands. The two of them immediately rubbed their skin dry, not looking up to the woman until they knew there was no water left on their skin.

When they did look up, each of them were greeted by an elderly woman with long blonde curly hair, wearing ocean blue clothing that brought out her eyes. She wore a secret smile on her face as she looked between the two girls. "Timed well, wouldn't you say?"

Cleo and Reanna shared a look before smiling nervously, "Uh, yeah." Cleo began looking thankful for the dry towel – maybe this would be harder than they thought, "Nearly got salt water in our eyes."

Reanna nodded, "It stings when it get in our eyes, thank you."

The woman nodded enthusiastically, "It does sting doesn't it," Meaning something else as her words were spoken, "But not when your actually under water." The two girls looked at her slightly alarmed, but played it cool while saying nothing. "Why is that I wonder?"

Cleo shook her head, getting weird vibes from the woman, "I don't know."

"Um, thanks for the towels but we should really get back to work." Reanna looked a little nervous to be around the woman now – she didn't know why, but if felt like the older woman held similar knowledge that they do for the water.

The woman looked at Reanna with a soft smile, "Lots of things are a mystery, still, you both have time to learn." She looked at them seriously, but her face still held the knowing smile, "Stay dry, that's the big lesson."

A door opening jolted the girl's attention away from the old woman as they turned to it, seeing their supervisor coming in to get them, "Reanna, Cleo." She waved her finger towards herself meaning that they should follow her.

Reanna looked back to the spot were the lady was standing and she was stumped to find no one there, both mermaids shared a look of both confusion and curiosity for the woman who made two meanings to her words.

**Note: It's been a while since I updated this story, over 3 weeks I think.**

**For a love interest – at the moment I'm stuck on Reanna being with an OC male character I'll bring in (not sure when yet) but when it comes to season 3 she'll be with Will like Bella would be. I'm not really sure about her being with Zane, at first I felt like it was a good idea but then it wouldn't really fit with my character. Zane and Rikki are good together, I'm not really wanting to remove that. But, if I do happed to change my mind – I'll let you know.**

**Fav, Follow and Review!**


	12. Party Girls - Part 2

**Clothing Notice – There was no link for the 'Party Girls – Part 1' it didn't need one.**

**This Chapter's clothing link – 'Partygirls1' (Find on Polyvore account attached to profile) and 'reanna sleepover'**

**H20 Just Add Water | Mermaid Magic | Party Girls – Part 2**

Reanna sat next to Cleo in the Juice-Net Café booth, while Emma and Rikki sat opposite them. As soon as Reanna and Cleo met up with the other two blondes, they had immediately spoken about the old women that had come to them while they were working – giving them each a dry towel to wipe the salty water off their skin. "She knows something." Cleo stated, you could see it in the elderly woman's eyes if you looked closely.

Rikki looked confused, "Knows what?" This wasn't good if it was about the fishy secret, no one could know about this – well, expect Reanna's brother and Lewis of course – even though she, herself, was slightly skeptical about the trust of those two boys.

"We don't know," Reanna shrugged her shoulders, they had looked for the woman after they had finished work as each of them walked out the park, but they couldn't see her at all, it was like the woman had just vanished into thin air. "But, she seemed to know it was dangerous for us to get water on ourselves." After work she had put on a new set of clothing on, now she wore a set of light blue jeans, a dark red no sleeve blouse and a pair of maroon red sneakers.

Emma did a double take, "You got water on yourselves?" Her inner worries were confirmed, "I knew it." Shaking her head in exasperation as the two working mermaid obviously don't get the dangers of the incidents that could occour.

"It was an accident, and it was only one drop." Cleo protested, it wasn't Reanna's fault that the fish tongs weren't able to hold that heavy fish for long – it's not like anything happened anyway – the woman saved them from changing in public. "We wiped it straight off."

Reanna nodded, along with Cleo, "Nothing happened, no one could've suspected anything." She glanced at Cleo, "Besides, we made sure to take precautions. Between my brother and the protective clothing we wore – we'll be fine."

"We can do this job." Cleo stated, helping Reanna with trying to convince the other two girls.

Emma looked between them, "We should have discussed this further." Reanna shook her head and sat back in her chair, she wasn't going to let Emma run her out of her dream job. It was important to her, besides, she wanted to spend more time with her brother now that her parents are barely home anymore – it started getting more frequent after her escaping moment back on the beach a couple of weeks ago.

"What would that prove?" The brunette countered, looking defiant, "You're just scared." Thinking about the party that was supposed to happen, Emma was letting her fear of getting wet in front of everyone rule her.

"No I'm not." The blonde denied, Reanna and Rikki just watched between the two as they 'word-battled' it out.

Cleo nodded, "Yeah, you are." She placed a daring look on her face as she continued, "Scared for us, and too scared to have your own party." Emma pulled herself back feeling a little defeated at the statement, her hand fiddling with the silver locket she found this morning at the moon pool. "Well, I'm not living like that anymore Emma. I'm not going to be scared of every drop of water I see."

Reanna shrugged, "Neither am I and I don't plan on losing this job either, my brother worked hard to get it for me – I'm not backing away just because I turn into a fish when I touch water." She had briefly looked around to make sure there was no one listening in on them as she mentioned the last part.

Rikki looked between the two fearless mermaids in front of her, "As crazy as it sounds," She started to smile, "I agree with them." She looked to see Reanna and Cleo smiling, happy that she was on their side. She put up a finger, "Just this once." Reanna rolled her eyes but still kept the smile on her face.

Cleo looked back at Emma who slumped in her seat, a little annoyed that Rikki wasn't backing her up on the situation at hand, but, Cleo was right though – she was scared about all the reasons that were said. She didn't want to have the party because of the possible water crises. "Wow," Cleo exclaimed, moving her hand over to the locket around Emma's neck with awe, "Where did you get that?" It looked beautiful.

Emma looked down and gently held the locket while her other hand held her phone, "The moon pool at Mako Island."

Reanna perked up, "Was that just after I left?" She wondered, it must have been since the fellow blonde hadn't been wearing it or showing it around before she swam away, needing to get to work before she was late.

"Yeah, I found it at the bottom of the moon pool," Emma nodded to her.

Cleo kept her gaze on it, silently wishing she had found it herself, "It's beautiful."

Emma locked gaze with her momentarily for a second, before flipping open her phone and typing in the familiar number of her mother's phone. It rung for only a second before the elder woman picked up on the other line, "Hi, mom." She felt a bubble of nervousness rushing through her. "I need you start texting the invitations."

"All the girls on the list?" Her mother asked, ecstatic that her daughter was going through with the party after all.

Emma nodded, "Yes, all the girls on the list," She looked up between the two other blondes at the table, "Plus Rikki and Reanna."

Rikki and Reanna smiled at each other, feeling included, but Rikki rolled her eyes slightly, not wanting anyone to see through her tough facade. They watched as Emma hang up the phone, looking relieved that the call was over and now it was time to prepare for the worst. "Cleo's right," She spoke up, nodding, "If I don't have this party, then it's like I'm not even putting up a fight."

Just then, interrupting their conversation – Zane Bennett strolls over to the table, looking as cocky as ever as he held a tray of four juices with a little straw popping out of the liquid. He looked between the four girls as he gently placed the tray of drinks in the middle of the table, trying to look sincere as he does so, "Four frozen juices."

Cleo immediately grinned, feeling thirsty for the first time since she woke up this morning – her hand grabbed one of the juices, not even contemplating what Zane might have done to them in his 'nice' manner.

Reanna looked at the juices with a raised eyebrow, looking between the dark brunette boy and the four suspicious looking glasses – her mind decided she wasn't even going to try them, not wanting to see what Zane had done to the original drink recipe.

Rikki seemed to feel the same as Reanna, looking between the two as well, "What about them?" She questioned Zane as he started walking back to the table where Miriam and Tiffany sat by themselves, having a conversation and glancing at girl's table every now and then.

Zane gave a small shrug, putting on a concerned face, "You looked thirsty." On the inside, he was laughing hard when he saw Cleo about to take a sip from one of the juices, however, a little disappointed that no one else was going for them. "Enjoy it."

Reanna cringed feeling dread sink in, looking to her brunette friend, "Cleo don't-" But it was too late, the girl in question had already taken a sip of the concoction.

Only a second after Cleo had taken a small sip, her throat gagged silently as her eyes eyed the drink distastefully.

Emma looked at Cleo sympathetically, "Prune juice?" She guessed, the four of them could hear Zane's loud laughter across the room that joined in with Miriam's girly chuckles.

Cleo nodded, shifting the drink far away from her – suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Why did Zane have to do all those things to them?

Rikki turned to Zane with a sarcastic look and a thumb up, "Real mature Zane, real mature." She shook her head, resisting the urge to punch the guy in the nose.

Reanna sighed, "Well, I believe in karma," Turning to the girls with a shrug, "Maybe he'll get what's coming to him soon, hopefully sooner rather than later." The other three mermaids nodded, hoping for that to come true as well. She was about to say something else but a string of ringtones filled the air, making all their heads turn to the noises.

Not even a second later, Reanna's mobile rang from her bag. She frowned, dipping her hand into her bag and grabbing the device - she opened the screen to find a message from Emma's mother, telling her about the sleepover and all the details.

She let out a small smile and turned to Emma, "Thanks Em." Telling the blonde gratefully, her first sleepover – wow, she couldn't wait.

~ 8 ~

Reanna grabbed her purple and white zig-zag designed duffle bag out from the back of her bedroom cupboard. She was to be meeting the girls at Emma's place in a couple of hours to set up for the actual event, knowing they would have to take enough precautions in case anything was to happen (fishy wise) – which it hopefully won't.

She opened up the bag and threw in her white long-sleeved bedtime shirt that hugged her curves, a pair of basic checkered nighttime pants with a set of boot-styled slippers that would keep her feet toasty even in a winter morning. They were fluffy still, meaning they hadn't been worn too much yet, it wasn't her usual behaviour to wear slippers, but this was someone else's home – it would feel impolite considering she wasn't too much of a long-time friend like Cleo is.

It had been over 20 minutes as she tried to find a sleeping bag to take with her, she was sure she had one but maybe that was thrown out when they moved away from Ireland. Reanna sighed desperately, she needed to find something, she didn't want to take just a blanket and one of her pillows – she was sure that all the girls going were going to be having sleeping bags.

Suddenly, it was like the idea had popped into her head, out of nowhere. David still had his sleeping gear from his camping trip with a friend of his a couple of weeks ago, she was sure he wouldn't have gotten rid of it. So, leaving the nearly packed bag on her tidy bed, she walked out of her room to her brothers. He had already gotten home around the same time she did luckily, right now he was just catching up on some paperwork that needed to be done towards the job.

Her hand knocked against the wooden door that was located just a few metres away from her own, the noise echoing through the hallway. It only took a second before she heard a distant, 'Come in!' sound through to her ears. The blonde instantly went in, wanting to get over to Emma's place as soon as possible.

David sat at his desk table with sheets of paper in front of him that Reanna couldn't recognise, she didn't really look though – it wasn't her business to. "Hey," She gave him a beaming smile as she walked in, he gave her the same reaction in return, "Um, I was wondering if I could borrow your sleeping bag tonight?" She wondered, not beating around the bush, "Emma's having a party tonight, uh, a sleepover. I'm invited."

The brother raised a shocked eyebrow, "You, a sleepover?" His voice lacing with a little shock yet happiness.

Reanna nodded, pursing her lips as her cheeks slightly flush in embarrassment, knowing that he knew exactly why she needed a sleeping bag – she never went camping like he did, she was the stay at home type so she never needed one in the past. That would have to change now if sleepovers were going to become a regular things between the four mermaids.

"Uh, sure." David gave in, knowing that his sister needed to have this chance to try new things now that she has friends, good friends that were becoming like sisters to her. He was lucky to have her working close by him at the marine park though, it meant that they would see a lot more of each other, he could even keep an eye on her like a proper older brother would do. "It'll be in the basement, probably in the open boxes when I put them away last."

Reanna let out a breath of relief, she was right, he still had it. "Thank you." Telling him gratefully, giving him a big sibling hug, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

David rolled his eyes, but kept the smile on his face, patting her arm, silently telling her to let go of him – he really needed to get this work done before tomorrow. "Sure, sure. Go on fishy, you have a sleepover to get to, don't want to be late." His sister let go of him, slapping her hand against his arm while giving him a mock glare as she strolled out of the room, going on a hunt for her brother's sleeping bag.

~ 8 ~

Reanna climbed down the basement stairs, turning on the dim light bulb that hung from the room of the large box-crowded room. Her eyes scanned the placement before narrowing her gaze upon a set of boxes that had a dark blue material sticking out of the top. She instantly moved over to the area and brought the object out to a better light, as she dragged it out into the open, it unfolded and cascaded to the floor; letting her brother's sleeping bag reveal itself. It had a variation of dark blues included in the design, while a small sized pillow lay next to it, gray and spongy – it looked comfortable enough for tonight though.

The blonde let out a grin, excitement filling her veins as she finally acquired the final item she needed to leave the house for the sleepover. She had already left a note on the fridge to her parents saying that she would be out tonight, and her brother knew as well so there wasn't much else to do but put this sleeping bag with her overnight stuff.

Reanna was about to walk up the wooden, rickety stairs when her eye caught something in the dark. Something flashed from the reflection of the single light bulb that filled the room, it was wrapped in a small brown packaging but it looked like it had fallen out of a box. The object laid upon the floor next to a sealed cardboard box.

While keeping her eyes on it, the blonde placed the sleeping bag and pillow from her arms onto the stair way before moving over to see what it was – and there, on its own, was a nearly identical silver locket-necklace that Emma had found within the moon pool, the place that changed their lives.

Her hand picked it up carefully, like it was a piece of glass that could be shattered from one wrong move. "Wow," She gasped lowly, bringing it in towards the light more so she could get a better view of it. It was an exact replica of Emma's necklace, but this time there was a bright lavender purple jewel incrusted into the part where the chain met the locket.

Reanna opened it to find a picture of four girls inside, three of them blonde and the other brunette; the picture had faded quite a lot though that could have been due to age so there wasn't a clear picture on the four girl's faces, just the familiar dullness of colours.

Without a second thought longer, she maneuvered her hands to hang the piece of jewelry around her neck – she was gonna have to tell the girls when she got to the party – this was big.

**Okay, so I was able to get this chapter up even though it made up to just over 2,700 words. It felt like a good place to stop though, I hope you like it! Review, Follow, Fav!**


End file.
